Love That Binds - Part I
by Twilight51545888
Summary: Full sum inside. Edward and Bella are married & are soon taught about the Corporate world. The only way to stay married is to have a child. Edward becomes more distant, leaving Bella feeling alone and desperate... Will they be able to hold on to their last chance at staying together? Is there a silver lining in their lives? Stay tuned for Part II. OVER 54,000 HITS!
1. Our Wedding

**Please tell me what you think!**

**You should read my prequel to this story, 'The Betrothal,' before you do this one, oK? Just letting you know that it is in fact a very good story, and that I have gotten a lot of mixed reviews for it. Mostly good ones, mind you.**

**I was glad and sad at the same time when my last story finished, as you might have guessed. I was glad, of course, because I was able to then start on this story. I am going to try and add in everything that people want to this one, and please tell me what you think. I was also glad that I could finally put a complete on a story. I was happy for that accomplishment. I was sad though, by it being over. I love my reviewers, and I hope that you will all tell me what you think about this story, just as you did the last one. I also hope for more reviews!**

**I would like to make a special notice thanking dazzled eyes22 for the Wonderful ideas. Love you!**

* * *

**Story:**** Love That Binds**

**Author:**_ Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary:** _Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try and move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**O**)ne:** **(**O**)ur (**W**)edding**

**---------------  
X**-x-**X**-x-**X  
---------------**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Once the priest said those lovely words, Edward pulled me in for a kiss that got us many more cheers. He even dipped me, like in the movies. I was trying not to giggle the whole time, and we got a large applause from everyone in the room. When we pulled away, we walked down the isle, still chorused by all of the cheers. Everyone in the bridal party filed out and waited to greet the guests.

We all went up to the second floor, Edward and I happily leading the way, and the cooks had prepared quite a pallet. The room was filled with a large table, covered over with a lovely cloth, and it was enough for everyone to sit in. I couldn't believe it to be quite honest. And attached to this was the dance floor, which I couldn't wait to see all of our family and friends dancing. There was soft music playing as everyone filed in, looking for their name cards on the table.

When Edward and I sat down at the head of the massive table, I could tell that one of the first things he did, after getting my chair for me, was look around the room. I held back a igh, as I knew what he was looking for. My Mother, Renee, and Jacob's Father, Billy Black. They were still completely invited, and I would love to have a minute alone with them. I want to let them know what was on my mind about what they had done. I knew that Edward did, too.

The dinner was served after everyone got to their seats, (and may I just say that it was fantastic!) and soon everyone finished and the DJ announced that it was time for the toasts. There was an elevated platform that was near the DJ booth, and still attached to the dance floor, and the Best Man and Maid of Honor were supposed to go up there. I was surprised that Rose went first, but oh well.

"Since Bella is in fact my sister," Rose began, "I know her better than anyone else, pretty much. But Bella has to be one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, and Edward you are lucky to have a lady like her. I know that there aren't two people in the world as perfect for each other as you two, and I know that you will always have memories. I hope that you make more as you go on with your lives, your careers, and your family. To Edward and Bella! Cheers." Everyone took a sip of their sparkling ciders, smiling as they did so. Even those who didn't know her could tell just how much love Rose had put into those words. She came over and gave me a hug when she was done.

I looked at Edward queerly as he laughed. I then noticed why. Emmett was going up to the microphone now, and who knows what that man could think about; all of the possible things he wanted to say at that moment. Edward had apparently not wanted him to do a Best Man speech, but just a toast. He had even gone down to calling me and telling me that it wasn't fair, but I made sure that he knew not to embarrass my Edward.

"Edward is my brother, and I love him very much. Being here today showed me just how lucky I am to have two of the best people in the world in my life. Bella… Edward… I hope that after today, you two will be able to live many, many years together, doing all of the things that married couples do. Fighting, arguing, bickering, and then _making up_!" Emmett ended loudly, getting an 'Ow, Oww!' of encouragement. He smiled wide, showing those cute little dimples. Everyone laughed. "To Edward and Bella!" The group took another sip of their drinks but when I thought that my brother-in-law was just about done, he did something I don't think anybody saw coming.

"Rosalie… would you mind coming up here, please?" He seemed nervous about this, and Rose seemed surprised, looking back and forth between Alice and I. I shrugged and just beckoned her to go up there. She went with it and walked up the stairs to the elevated platform, looking curiously toward Emmett. Then at that moment, we all knew what was happening.

Emmett put the microphone back on the stand, but you could still hear every word that he said. And see every move he made. When Rose got up there, she looked at us questioningly, and then when she looked back at Emmett. When she got up to him, he got down on one knee. Everyone gasped, and 'aww'ed at what they knew was happening, and Rosalie put her right hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. I had my hand over my heart, and my mouth open.

Emmett took her left hand, pulling a ring out of his left hand pocket and holding it up to her.

"Rose… I think that I have always been in love with you, and I know for a fact that you are the one for me. Bella and Edward being together showed me that true love… against all odds… is possible. I want to be with you forever, and always be by your side. Rosalie Swan… Will you marry me?" Though we knew that that was what he was going to say, everyone still gasped when he asked her that. There was hardly even a pause when she had tears running down her face as she shook her head.

"Yes!" she said finally wiping at her tears while the audience applauded. We just couldn't help it. She was my_ sister_, and she was getting married as well. When Emmett put the ring on her, he stood up and they kissed earning more cheers from everyone.

I guess today turned out better than we had thought it would. In all sorts of ways.

And it was then that it was announced that the new couple would have 'their first dance'. Edward helped me up and we stepped out onto the dance floor, and everyone was soon surrounding us, taking pictures as they went. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying being this close to the one I love. Then I noticed just which song was on at the moment. Our wedding song. I had picked it out, thinking that it would be perfect, and I don't think that Edward objected one bit.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound.  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

I couldn't believe just how lucky I was. I have said that a lot, I know, but there was just this undying feeling that everything could have turned out worse. Edward is my life, and without him, I don't know where I would be. I don't know what I would have done if I was forced to marry Jacob, like how my parents had intended  
_  
It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I Ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I truly can see Edward's halo. He was a saint in every form of the word. He was the most important thing in my life, and I never want that to change.

_I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
Oooooohh_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Edward then pulled me back a ways as he danced with me. He then pulled me in close. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I pulled back then, and giggled.

"I love you, too, baby," I replied, and then pulled him down to my level for a soft kiss.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
I can feel your halo - halo  
I can see your halo - halo  
Oooooohh_

_Halooooooo oooooohh  
Halooooooo oooooooooooohh  
Oooooooohh oooooooohh  
Oooooohh oooooohh oooooohh_

I heard Edward take a deep breath, and knew in that moment that he was hiding something. That he had been hiding something. That made me slightly angry, but I just wanted to know what was wrong. Know how I can help him. I waited patiently for him to start, and then he did.

"I haven't seen your Mother or Jacob's Father since we got here. Do you think they are coming?"

I thought for a moment, and then answered honestly. "I don't care if they come or not. If they do then we can talk to them. If not, then we will have our happily ever after, now won't we?" I smiled at him.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo -- halo  
I can see your halo -- halo  
I can feel your halo -- halo  
I can see your halo -- halo  
I can feel your halo -- halo  
I can see your halo -- halo  
I can feel your halo -- halo  
I can see your halo -- halo  
Ooooooohh_

When the song ended, we were asked to have another dance, but with the bridal party, and then people could enter in the middle of the song if they wanted to. Edward I just danced and danced away, not having a care in the world. Half way through the song though, I saw Carlisle approach, and he tapped Edward on the shoulder.

He turned around and was slightly surprised that his Father was there. "Mind if I steel your bride for the rest of the song?" he asked, smiling warmly at us. I giggled at him, and Edward let me dance with him, to let us catch up.

Edward's Mother, unsurprisingly, danced with him while I was with Carlisle. We talked for a while about how excited I was about being married, and he promised me then that if I ever needed him that he would be there for us. Even if it was in the middle of the night, he would be there.

As I was dancing with Carlisle, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Edward was now my husband, and I was dancing with his Father. Hmm.

"What's so funny, my dear?" Carlisle asked, smiling when he noticed me laughing. I danced across the dance floor with my nor Father-in-law and miraculously didn't trip over my own dress.

"I married Edward, and the day that I marry him, I dance with his _Father_," I finished, smiling once again. He laughed with me at that moment, and we both thought about everything that had just happen. Everything that had happen in this month.

My Father had died a few weeks ago, and his will was then read immediately following his death by his lawyer, Billy Black. In it, the will said that I was to marry my childhood friend (and my Father's business associate's son) Jacob Black. The only way out of the will was if I was getting engaged to the 'love of my life' and would get married soon. I then also had to be married to that person for a year and a half.

After the ultimate shock of being forcefully engaged wore off, I decided that I couldn't be with Jacob, even if my Father had wanted it. Well, my siblings decided that, as well as my best friend, Edward Cullen, and_ his_ siblings. My family has always been close to the Cullens, and their family didn't want to see me get married away to someone that I don't love. Sure, I love Jacob, but not like _that_. Not to _that_ extent. He was more like a brother to me than anything else.

Edward soon proposed to me, thinking that it could easily get me out of the will. We decided to leave our parents out of it, to furthermore make it seem like we were in love with each other. Our siblings knew about the whole thing, though, and were planning on just being there for whatever else we chose to do as a 'couple'. Our parents had obviously been there since day one, and could tell that Edward and I really cared for one another.

My Mother had invited the Blacks over to the Cullen house (which we had been staying at) and that was when I told Jacob that i was engaged to Edward. This caused a frenzy in our families, and I wasn't able to be with Edward. Or even be around him, as were my Mother's rules. We were told not to see each other.

That was until Jacob and his Father Billy came over to my house. They wanted us to have some alone time, so we went up to my room to talk. Without his Father knowing, Jacob then explained things to me a little more. He told me that his Father, Billy, just wanted him and I to get married because then our two companies could merge. He wanted the money that the Blacks would then have.

I gained courage from this quickly, knowing that Billy had convinced my Father on his death bed that it would be best if Jacob and I married. That day and Jacob and I just left, me having told my Mother off. We left my house and drove over to the Cullens. They took us in, and we have been living there since I left my Mother. I haven't had any real contact with her since I told her that I was marrying Edward.

After I got to the Cullen's house, however, Edward had an announcement. We all sat down and Edward ultimately broke my heart. In front of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob, Edward broke off the engagement, telling everyone that he couldn't hold me down when we were getting married only to get out of the will.

When I tried to leave the room, Edward surprisingly stopped me. Me made me look at him, and then he shocked us all when he got down on one knee, and told me just how much he loved me. He asked me to marry him right then and there. But the difference was that this time, he asked me to marry him because he loved me and knew at that point that I truly loved him as well. With tears in my eyes, I accepted his proposal, and my sisters got to work on the wedding plans right away.

Edward and I were able to go out on a date that night, and then after that we hardly got to see each other because of all of the plans. That, and Alice didn't want us to see each other a few days before the wedding. She wanted us to be... Well, she didn't want to jinx us. We didn't need anymore bad luck, at this point. When the wedding finally arrived, I couldn't have been happier. I married my one true love, and I was truly, truly happy.

"Is there something on your mind, Bella?" Carlisle asked warmly, noticing that I had been deep in thought and not too much for conversation. He could always calm someone down. I think that's where Jasper got it from...

"I was just thinking about how much has gone on this past month... How much we have made it through. I can't believe that this whole thing is real, and that... That I can be with the one I truly love," I finished. He looked down at me and just nodded his head in understanding.

"You know," Carlisle said, though he wasn't looking at me, "you have to be one of the most beautiful brides I have ever seen. You could even rival my Esme," he said with a smile, and I felt myself blush. He was such a sweetheart!

"Thank you Carlisle... I wasn't sure weather or not Edward would like my dress, but I think that he does... Or, at least I hope so," I said, looking down.

"He should," Carlisle said, making me look up at him again. "You are his beautiful, blushing bride. And I wish you two the best." I smiled at him, and we just enjoyed the song as we danced and thought about everything that had happen.

The song ended in that moment and Carlisle gave me a hug. "I'm going to go find Edward, alright?"

"I'll go with you. I have to find Esme." We looped arms and he walked me over to where Edward was. He was giving Esme a hug and whispering in her ear. My guess would be that he was thanking her for everything that she had done. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"Edward--" I was about to call, when I saw someone tap on Edward's shoulder. He turned around and gasped. I looked sharply over to where he was looking, and gasped as well. In front of him were my Mother, and Billy Black. I unlooped my arm with my Father-in-law, who understood why I did so. He was as surprised as I was. I couldn't help but notice that they were looking... sorrowful? Regretful? _Mad_? I couldn't quite place their emotions from just their faces.

Maybe they were going to apologize? Perhaps I could have a relationship with my Mother after all? Or were they just going to tell us how much we shouldn't have gotten married? I just thought that they would leave us alone and wouldn't ever speak to us again with how they acted before, you know? I never know what to expect from them, I guess...

The questions in my head were stopped when the DJ put on a louder song. I couldn't concentrate. I looked over at the DJ, gave him a dirty look, and then looked back over to Edward. It seems their conversation was having trouble with the loud music, and Edward beckoned them on to another room. I looked over my shoulder at Carlisle, shrugged, and then started to follow as he led them down a hall. I kept a fair distance, and was really glad that the high heels I was wearing were walking over carpet at this point, so they didn't make noise.

When they got around a corner that led from the main room that we were in, I decided to wait a few seconds, and then looked around the corner. I was able to see Edward beckoning them into the room, and he then looked up at me. He gave me a shrug, which I returned, and then waved me over. I looked around, I still don't know why, and then ran as fast as I could in these death traps down to my husband.

"Why are they hear?" I asked over the volumized sound that was coming from the other hall.

"I am not sure yet, come on," he said, pushing my waist to make me go into the room.

Once the door was closed behind us, the noise had almost gone down completely and you could only hear bits and pieces of the song that was playing a ways away from the door. Edward and I took one final glace at one another, and then looked over at the two who were now taking a seat in the two over stuffed crimson chairs that were in front of the desk. They sat down and looked back at us, taking a double take when noticing my presents.

"Oh, Bella, dear," Renee started, and even though I didn't want to hear it at the moment, I wanted her to continue, "I didn't know you had come in with us."

"I followed Edward," I explained, and then felt Edward's hand in mine. I looked up at him, and he started to pull forward, going around the desk and sitting down in the chair. He brought me down in his lap, making sure that I was comfortable. "Why are you two here?"

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Seeing my Bella acting so hostel just right away wasn't something that I thought would happen. She really had a grudge against her Mother on this one, didn't she? It's not like I could blame her. I mean, her Mother had wanted her to marry Jacob Black, of all people, just so that she could make more money. They were actually hoping that Jacob and Bella's marriage wouldn't work out, meaning that Bella would have to get a divorce. At that point, the Black Corporation would get a lot of money from the Swan Corporation. So confusing sometimes...

"What?" Renee asked, feigning innocence. "I can't come to my own _daughter_'s wedding?" she asked, looking back and forth between Bella, Billy and I. I just kept my glare to Billy, though, trying to see what he does. I decided to answer Renee's question, though.

"No, you _can't_," I said as coldly as I could muster.

"Touchy, touchy..." I heard Billy mutter, but I decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Edward... Bella..." Renee started, and then looked like she was trying to choose the right words. That or make a good enough lie. I let them have a while to think of what to say. "We wanted to apologize."

"Damn right you should apologize," I burst out, shocking Renee and Billy like none other.

"Calm down," Bella said next to me, and in that moment I could tell that this was going to end badly. She was going to forgive them, wasn't she? I growled ferally, and I could tell that Bella was trying to just ignore me as her Mother continued.

"Look, Bella... I just thought that you should be doing what your Father wanted you to do, and not anything else--"

"She wasn't going_ against _the will, Renee!" I yelled, only to be silenced again by Bella. This time more roughly.

"Edward," she scolded, "she is still my Mother, so you stop that!" I just tried to keep my mouth shut for the remainder of the time I would be stuck in the room with her. Renee, I mean. I would love to be alone with Bella...

"Bella, I didn't think that you and Edward were really, truly in love when you were engaged, so I didn't believe. I thought that you were just trying to get out of the will," she said, looking to Billy as she giggled a little. Bella and I, I could tell, were forcing smiles. I don't think that they deserved to know the true, to be quite honest. And at the moment I was hoping that Bella thought the same way. But I couldn't say anything at the moment and didn't even chance a look at my bride. "To be quite honest, I thought that you were just being a little rebel. But now I see that you are truly, happily in love with one another...

"BUt Bella, you should know after all these years and everything that has happen with our family that I do love you more than anything in the world--" I was hardly able to contain my snort at that comment, "--and that you are precious to me..."

"What about my sisters?" Bella interrupted her. I looked to her and saw a fierceness that... Well, it was actually hot, but I thought that she could kill anyone in that moment if she wanted to. "What about _them_, mom? You don't love them? Is that what you are trying to make me believe?"

Renee sighed. "Look, Bella, I just know that you are prized to me, and I would do anything to get you back... I want my daughter back, Bella," Renee said, and I was about to call her out again when I looked over and saw Bella. She looked like she was ready to start crying; either her Mothers' words getting to her or she was hurt. "I know that I haven't been the greatest Mother, but I came to your wedding to ask your forgiveness. Please, Bella?"

She opened her mouth and closed it twice before Billy spoke. "We need to know that you forgive us, Bells." She had her eyes almost over flowing at this point. Damn. They were getting to her, weren't they?

"Bella," I tried to reason, "think about what they did to you. What they tried to do to you."

She looked over at me, dragging her eyes away from the two in front of us. "But Edward... She's my Mother," Bella whispered, her throat filled with tears.

"Bella... I just don't think they deserve to be forgiven," I said, making sure that my voice was loud enough for them to hear as well. She sighed, and looked like she was in thought for a moment. She finally looked back up at me, then over at her Mother once again.

"Look," she paused momentarily, as if to get the words right, "I don't think that I can make this decision... Not right here; right now. Billy, I think that if Jacob forgives you then that will help me in my decision, but until I hear it straight from him, I won't be making anything official." She looked back at me, and in that moment it looked like something clicked in her head. "Edward and I are going to be on our honeymoon for the next month or so, so I should have an answer for you by then, alright?"

They looked to each other and then nodded their heads. Yeah, like it was their choice.

"Look," I said finally, not wanting to hear Renee talk anymore than I had to, "I want to have a moment alone with my bride, if you don't mind?" They nodded once again, and stood up. As they were headed for the door, I called, "And maybe, Billy, you could start making amends with your son out there," he nodded, not once looking back, and I looked toward my Bella. She wasn't crying, but you couldn't tell that she was at all. Probably because of the make up Alice made her wear. I watched Billy and Renee leave, and after they were long gone, I looked back over to Bella. "I don't think that they should be forgiven, Bella. After everything that they made us go through just to get this far... But it's your decision."

"Edward, I just want to enjoy our wedding, OK?" She said, brightening up. "It's my day." She stood up, and extended her hand to me. She helped me up and then said lowly in my ear, "Besides... you still have to take my garter off." I growled.

**---------------  
X-**x-**X**-x-**X**  
**---------------**

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought. I think that this story will have a lot more possibilities in it because of the fact that they are now married. There is so much more that I can do with it, and I am loving the support that I get from you guys.**

**I hope you are all OK with the fact that most all of this chapter was for reviewing what has already happen, and, as with the other story, it is starting the plot. Please don't hate me for that,. I knew that I couldn't start just right away from where the last one was, and I just wanted to make sure that anyone that hadn't read 'The Betrothal' would be able to catch up if they wanted to just go ahead and read this one. I wouldn't blame them. I have of course done that before because the prequels tend to suck... heh...**

**But I also know that this story has many opportunities for plot twists and turns, and that this will be one of my best projects if I so choose to put my mind to it. I think that I can make this last quite while, too... At least I hope so. I very much hope so. That would be nice, though, if you think about it. Having a story that lasts more than a year here on. I love the ideas that everyone is getting to me.**

**I hope that you will tell me what you think, and if I should add anything or take away anything. Sorry if you were expecting more, but I had to get this out, OK?**


	2. A Toast: Making It Official

**Hey guys! I loved how quickly I got a response, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I think that you will be intreeged about how well I tried to make this seem real. I of course have never been on a honeymoon (not even old enough to really date yet) but I was thinking that this would be the perfect thing for you all. I just hope you realize that this took a lot of time and effort.**

**I also want to just point out that I don't have to get to your guys' expectations. I know that you have questions as to what I choose to do, but you know that I do stuff for a reason. So shut up and read. I mean, I'm not going to take the time to reply to every single review. If it touches me in a way, then yeah I will reply to it thanking the person that in fact wrote it. But I won't take my time to just tell you guys why I did something a certain way. ****Tell me what you think! Love ya**

* * *

**Story: **Love That Binds

**Author: **Twilight51545888

**Full Summary: **_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try and move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**T**)wo (**:**) ****(**A**) (**T**)oast (**:**) (**M**)aking (**I**)t (**O**)fficial**

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
---------------**

As Edward and I walked out of the room together, we looked around the dance floor and couldn't see Renee or Billy anywhere. BUt I decided that I might as well just enjoy my wedding, and now was the perfect time to start doing that. I kenw it the moment that I walked out there. I smiled to myself.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," the DJ announced as well once again entered the room, and the song he was playing came to an end, "I would like to invite the single ladies to the middle of the dance floor as the bride throws her bouquet!"

All of the girls scrambled about trying to get a 'good' spot on the dance floor. The men respectively took their seats in the dining area, as to not get in the way of the bride-to-be-hopefuls. As I went up onto the platform of the room close to the DJ booth, someone had gotten me a chair as Alice handed me my bouquet. The white roses looked lovely, but I kew I had to give them up.

"You girls ready?" I called bhind me, the microphone amplifying my call. The girls behind me hallored and I laughed at their antics. Edward helped me to stand up on the chair and balanced me as I stood there. I of course had to do the pretend throws before I actually threw it over my head. I heard everyone screaming 'I got it!' and laughed when I turned around. Alice had caught it. She looked up red faced as everyone clapped. SHe smiled brightly as Edward helped me step down and then sit on the chair.

He removed my garter traditionally, getting many hoots and hollars from his adoring fans. The men, as you could have guessed, didn't really want to get up in a group and actually _try _to get it, I'm guessing because they didn't really want to be married.

Edward then flung it off in one direction, not really paying attention. Then we both started laughing when we noticed that Jasper, unintentionally, had caught it. Emmett, who was sitting next to him, just laughed his head off as he patted his brother's back. Jasper was red faced as well. Edward called over to him, 'Ow Oww!' earning laughter from everyone that was watching. He picked the thing up in both hands, and then looked up at me. I smiled sweetly, and mouthed, 'No pressure!' He just started garing at me.

The DJ then called the next song. It was a more upbeat song than some of the other ones, and we all danced in the middle of the room to the loud music. The Cha Cha slide had to be the funniest to try in my wedding dress, and Edward couldn't help but laugh when I had to pick it up to do some of the things in the song. But after I got the hangs of it, I was able to move with everyone else and get it down. We did a whole lot of other dances, just having a good time through out the whole thing. Everyone just _had_ to get close to the bride and groom, and we just laughed when someone would mention that to us.

Before the night was over, I had danced with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Also some others that were invited, like Mike Newton, and of course Jacob. He was very happy for me, and we teased about there being 'no hard feelings' baout Edward and I getting getting married instead of Jacob and I. I noticed though, that dancing with Jacob made me miss my Ftaher, and I spoke to him a little about that. He reminded me, though, that this was one of the things that my Father had wanted. My happiness.

"Bella!" Edward came over during another slow song. I had sat down because i had been dancing to the past fifteen songs, not taking a break. I had danced to other ones, but I had taken breaks after those ones. Edward danced with his Mother, and of course other people as well, but he danced with her several times, I noticed. They were really close. I guess he wanted to talk to her about soemthing. The music to this song started, and I knew then and there what Edward wanted.

"Yes, love?" I said as he approached. He extended his hand to me, bowing slightly.

"May I have this dance?" I smiled at his gentlemanly ways, and just rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"I sappose..." I trailed off, taking his hand and standing up. I recognized the song once we were out on the dance floor dancing with everyone else.

_If I should stay, I'll only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know I'll  
think of you every step of the way_

_And I will Always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you, hmm_

Hearing Whitney houston sing her heart out into this song made me just want to love Edward even more. I don' think that that was possible in this moment, but I wanted to. I looked up at him, and then rested my head on his chest, hearing him chuckle slightly. This was one of those songs that even though it was a cover, you still loved it like the original, or even better than the original.

_Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye. Please, don't cry  
We both know  
I'm not what you, you need_

"I love you," I sighed into his chest, actually not expecting him to hear me. He meerely lifted my chin with his finger, making me look into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you, too," he whispered. I actually read it off of his lips more than anything else. I looked into his eyes as we spun around the dance floor, surprisingly elegant. We of course had had dance classes when we were younger, because of parents had insisted that we know how to dance correctly. We were perfect at it, to be honest, and we moved together perfectly. What a perfect day.

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you_

This was my favorite part of the song. Just how powerful it was really got to me, and before she even started singing it, my eyes started to fill with tears, becasue I knew that she was saying this to a loved one that was very close. Very dear, to her.

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I, I will always love you_

_You, darling, I love you  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you_

Looking into Edward's eyes in that moment, I knew that we could conquer anything. And as the song ended, I looked around and saw all of the happy guests claping. They clapped at the end of every song, but this one was one that hit home for everyone, and I knew that they all got the message that it sent out.

When another song started, I saw this as our only time to escape. I gathered the wedding part, with the help of Edward and his parents, as we all headed to a room that was next to the 'Princess Room'. All of us filed in, and our photographers were in there with us. We took very traditional pictures. The bride and groom, of course, then the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Followed by all of the men taking pictures, and then all of us women took some together. Almost every time, we were told where to sit and how to hold our poses, which gets annoying, but when you see the end result, it's worth it.

The next were just the Bride's Maids and then just the Groom's Men. We then all took a picture together, and I have to say... That was one one of the most beautiful pictures I have ever seen. The girl's blue dresses went perfectly with their skin tones. Then Emmett and I took a picture together, followed by Edward and Rosalie. Then the four of us together.

All in all it was a really cool shoot. One of my most favorite shoots I have ever done, and I thinik that this will be the most rememberable out of all of them. The whole time we were just laughing (and obviously smiling) and the photographer just made sure that we had a good time. It was truely all about us for a day.

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

"Congratulations!" It was almost sung in chorus as everyone wished Edward and I congratulations on being married. We were now leaving the wedding building itself, after leaving the cooking staff a _fine_ tip, and on our way to our limo. We were going to go to Edward's (well, the Cullen's) private island for our honeymoon. But more about that later.

We walked down the outside steps, which were lined with friends and family. Outside of those lines were cameras, flashing brightly at us and having red lights on. There were even reporters talking about the 'Famous Wedding' of the Cullen and Swan. She was saying something about the business, and I wasn't about to hear anything about that at the moment. I just wanted to be with my Edward for the rest of the time that I could. I didn't want any distractions while we were together.

We weren't even alone yet, though.

As we got to the bottom of the steps, Alice hurrily straightened out my dress to make sure that it was perfect as cameras' lights flooded over to us. There were flashes everywhere, and they momentarily stopped as Alice fixed my hair over my bare shoulders just right. They then continued as my older sister stepped out of the shot. Apparently they just wanted Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Wait, was my last name going to be Cullen now, or Swan-Cullen? I would have to ask Edward about that later.

To be quite honest I was excited and scared. I mean, who wouldn't want to be on an island with Edward all on our own? And then there was also the thought that we were in fact alone. If anything happened to either of us, the nearest help would be miles and miles away. Hmm...

As I stood there, I was just waiting for my sister to give me some sort of direction, or some sign to tell me that it was time to get into the limo. You could tell that the people in the wedding were all clapping and having a good time behind us, and the camera flashes weren't annoying them in the slightest. We were all used to it by now, i guess.

Finally, Alice locked eyes with me, and then pointed from me to the door of the limo she was currently residing next to. I did one last over the shoulder pose, getting a lot more photos than I thought it was going to, and then walked, hand-in-hand-with Edward toward the limo. There were a few more steps for us to walk down before we were bombarded with reporters. Apparently, we were going to be the top story of every magazine, and some newspapers as well.

We were momentarily stopped by _E! News_, and I actually had respect for them, so we did a short interview. We decided as a could, before this started, that we would just do like, two interviews. And this worked out, because they just wanted pictures, and recorded our answers to the five questions they asked. That was all the more we really had time for, sadly, and then we started on down toward the limo again.

We tried not to get bombarded, but that was innevitable, and eventually we made it to our two personal body guards (Jasper and Emmett themselves) and they made sure that we weren't followed into the limo, and also made sure that everyone kept their hands to themselves.

We had told them ahead of time that we didn't really want to go alone to the airport, and on top of that, we wanted to be able to say goodbye to everyone before hand. We were actually going to drive in the limo to a hotel, to be honest.

Edward and I waved out the window of the limo as it started to slowly pull away. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see everyone... my whole united family... together like this for a while. Because my Fatehr didn't really want to have a funeral, we weren't able to have everyone together like this. And even then, not everyone that is here would have been there.

I laughed with Edward as we finally lettled down in our seats, me being extremely careful of my dress. I wanted to be able to just relax, but at the moment, that seemed impossible. I didn't want to get the thing wrinkly, because I didn't want to face the wrath of Alice when she sees it here in a few minutes.

I looked out the window behind us. Our family was following us in two other limos (Carlisle and Esme in one, and then Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and Jacob in another) and though I couldn't see them, I just knew that they were having a good time. They always do, so what's to doubt? When I finally looked back to Edward, he was sitting as perfectly still as he could next to me, and then put his arm around my shoulders. He kissed a bare shoulder, pulling me closer.

"How are you?" he asked, knowing that I would catch onto what he was really asking.

"I'm fine, and at this point... I don't care about what Renee and Billy plan on doing... I don't want to think about them right now," I looked up to him and blushed. "I just want to be alone with you," I answered honestly, trying to his my smile from him. We soon pulled up to the very luxurious hotel, and Edward helped me out of the limo.

I saw the others coming out of their limos, being helped by the drivers themselves, and then I saw a flash of blue coming right at me. Alice almost tompled me over with the hug that she gave, and we all laughed at her.

"Let's head up to the hotel," Carlisle sugjested, the attention goingt o him, "and then maybe Alice can kill Bella some more when we get there." We all laughed at that (well, Alice pouted) and we just started walking into the hotel together. As a family. When we got up to the front desk, the recsptionist gave us a double take before straightening up and seeing my attire.

"Congratulations," she said, obviously nervous. She was like what, twenty? Ha! "Um, do you have a reservation?" Her voice squeaked at the end, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing at the fact.

"Yes, my name is Carlisle Cullen," my Father-in-law answered, obviously amused that the girl didn't even think to look at the rooms. She knew our names. I mean, come on! "My daughter Alice was actually in the room before hand, and we are just wanting to get into it again. We were told that she returned the room key to you guys at the front desk for safe keeping." Wow, Alcie is really weird at times.

"Oh, yes," she replied, trying to just keep her cool around us. I think that if a manager was here, they would be able to get this done faster.

She handed us our room keys, two to be exact, and then we all filled into three elevators. Edward and I had to be in one on our own because of my dress. I think that the 'perentals' really just wanted us to have some real time alone, so they were giving that to us bit by bit.

When we got to the room all together, we walked in and immediately Alcie wanted to 'get to work' on me. The men mostly just stayed in the main room of our suite, while us woman walked into a bedroom and bathroom that were attatched to one another. When we were in there, I noticed that Alice really had set everything up. She had our clothes laid out for us and everything, just to make it easier. Once I was finally out of my dress, and Rose and Alice were out of their Bride's Maids dresses, we all changed into pretty casual clothes.

I was wearing a navy blue tank top with impossibly tight dark blue jeans to match. I looked at my butt in the mirror, and loved how they looked in these things. I guess that's what they ment by Apple Bottom Jeans... Hmm... Rose went for a red tank top, and Alice a brown one. It really brought out her eyes, which serprised me like none other.

They all had loose fitting clothes, esentially, and they made sure that what I was wearing was tight. Just to piss them off I grabbed a light jacket and left it open over my top. Esme just went plain and simple with a white shirt that hand really nice embroidery on it, but only on the bottom and top parts. It hugged her curves, making her look years younger. Well, she already looked younger than she really is.

Alice and Rose were carful taking off all of the make up I had worn at my wedding, and kept having to tell me to hold still. After we all had our make up off, we applied very light eye liner and then some mascara, just to bring out our eyes a little. I mean, we were celebrities. We always had to look good no matter what.

When we walked out the door, our men were there, and turned around to see us walk in. I had to contain my laugh when I saw that they had their ties undone like in the movies. I thought it looked really cute, to be honest. We could hear the chorused gasp that filled the air as we walked in like nothing unusual had happen. We were just looking really hot at the moment. That's all.

I grinned at my own thoughts.

Carlisle was apparently able to keep his cool more than any of the other guys, and it was at this moment that I realized that they had champagne glasses out for us to take on a tray. We all took one and then walked over in a circle in the middle of the large room. He decided to make a toast to us, and I held onto Edward's hand while he spoke.

"Edward and Bella are together forever in the binds of marriage. I wish you two the best, and as Emmett so..." he searched for the right words, "gratiously mentioned at the toast earlier... I hope you enjoy the blessings that marriage really can bring to you." We laughed, remembering my brother-in-law's words. I tried to contain myself, though. "I wish you two the best. To Edward and Bella," Carlisle lifted his glass on this last word, "_Cullen_."

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

**Please Review! Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you will review and tell me what you all thought about this. I htink that you will enjoy it. And please be sure that you read (reviews for this would be appreciated as well) and reviewed 'The Betrothal' so that you are all caught up. **

**To be honest, I have been getting more and more hits for 'The Betrothal'. When I had fifteen chapters, I could just barely pass 10,000 hits, but then I updated the last chapter, CHapter Sixteen, and I am clearing 40,000 hits at this point. I am soo excited about being able to actually say that one of my stories got that well. Ever. At all. I love you guys...**

**I would also like to add something right now. I was going to update this a lot quicker, and then sadly my computer had a virus in it. I am having to use another computer, and I don't think I have the strength to hide me going here and typing and typing, just to update a lot more. ****I will not probably be able to actually get out the other stories that I had been working on, but I will in fact be trying to get another computer, and soon. I personally like the luxury of haveing a computer right there in case I get inspiration in the middle of the night.**

**So, I do appologize for the incovienience of you guys wanting to read more and more of my story (honestly; i'm flattered) but I don't think that that will be happening a lot, like how I wantred it to. **

**I am just plain out surprised that even as I wasn't updateing, you were all adding 'The Betrothal' to story alerts, and adding this story to Favorite story + and alerts. I got soo many, and I am just wondering at this point how I got so lucky as to get reviweres and readers like you. Thank you.**


	3. Wisk Me Away To Our Honeymoon

**OK, just deal with spelling mistakes, OK? That last chapter was 'hot off the press' because I just wanted to get it out to you guys. MY freakin BAD. Don't get all pissy with me because of it. I'll no not to update at all next.**

**Anyway, back to the people that DIDN'T piss me off this week, I would like to be able to present you all the third chapter of this story. I am thinking about updating this one, working on my other story ideas, and then going ahead and coming back and updating this one while I am away to the beach for a time. Maybe then when I come back my inbox won't make me depressed like how it did this time around. I couldn't believe the little response I got, but then I remembered that the same thing happen the first time around with 'The Betrothal' and I guess it will just take time for this to become as big of a hit.**

**Please vote in my NEW POLL!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Story:**Love That Binds

**Author:**Twilight51545888

**Full Summary:**_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try and move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**T**)hree (**:**) (**W**)isk (**M**)e (**A**)way (**T**)o (**O**)ur (**H**)oneymoon **

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
---------------**

We spent the next few hours there in the hotel room, just enjoying each other's company. My Mother and Father were telling us all sorts of stories from our childhoods, and we enjoyed hearing them. They were the kinds of stories that you wished they would actually tell people, the ones that you like to remember every now and then. They, of course, told the stories that I _didn't _want everyone to remember as well, but I was actually OK with it all, seeing as how we all lived through those memories together.

I guess when you think about it, this whole time, we have been just one big family. Even the pup was one of the family. Though, he joined later on than the rest of us. We are just really lucky to have each other, and I felt even luckier to have Bella by my side.

"Oh, and remember when Bella and Edward were mad at each other for like, a week?" Everyone laughed at Jacob's comment. We were actually surprised at how well he could fit into all of the conversations, and the stories for that matter.

"Oh, I remember that," Esme said, looking at us while smiling. "You two didn't want anything to do with each other because... Wait why were they made at each other again?"

I looked over at my Bella who just shrugged along with me. "I have no idea... I have completely forgot why," I said, looking to everyone.

"I know," Bella said, "I can only remember being mad at Edward, but for the life of me I can't remember why, either..."

When we were finally done talking and laughing, overall having a good time, my Father had decided that it might just be time for us to go. Me and Bella, that is, not everyone as a whole. "Now," Carlisle said, getting everyone's' attention, "I think that Edward and Bella would like to leave for their honeymoon." I laughed.

"Dad, it's a private jet. It leaves when we tell it to. If you guys would like, we could all just stay here for a little while longer?" I suggested, maybe thinking that they really wanted to talk to us some more.

"Yes, but I know that you will want to be with Bella, so why don't we all just say our goodbyes to the happy couple?" he suggested, and we all agreed that that was probably the best thing to do at the moment.

As everyone wished us the best, Emmett making his wishes louder than anyone else's, I remembered something from when I was a little kid. To be honest, my Mother wasn't one to say goodbye too easily, and we all knew that. But she still knew that we were grown up and didn't have to have her around too much anymore.

"Goodbye, Bella," she said, pulling my wife into a tight embrace. Bella couldn't help but tear up when Esme said this next part. "I love you like a daughter, Bella." They pulled back and Bella was able to keep the tears that obviously stung her eyes at bay.

"I love you two," she whispered, but you were mostly able to tell what she said by reading her lips. She walked over to me, and then I held her close as her sisters walked up and hugged her as well. I couldn't help but hold onto Bella a little bit longer, though I would be holding her for longer after this was done.

We all pilled into various cars and started to drive to the airport. Bella, my Mother and my Father and I were all in one car together, as Rosalie and Emmett were in Emmett's jeep, and Jasper and Alice were in her Porsche. I couldn't believe it as we were driving toward the private sector of the air port. We were actually going to go on our honeymoon, and I couldn't be more happy. The idea of Bella being on a honeymoon with someone else made he just... I don't know. I wanted to hurt Charlie if it wasn't for the fact that he was already dead.

When we got there, at least seven people from the private sector got out of one of the buildings and went out to our cars. Some held doors open for us as others asked my Father to 'pop' the trunk, so that they could help take out our luggage for us.

As Bella and I stepped out of the car, I couldn't help but get even more excited for everything that was happening in this moment.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I stood there with Edward and watched as our stuff got put onto the private plane. As I walked over to Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, I noticed that there were people painstakingly looming over the plane, inside and out, to make sure that there was no possible way that something could go wrong. I didn't want to arrive there or anywhere for that matter, in more than one piece, so I made a mental note to just go ahead and tip them very well when we landed.

"I'm going to miss you," Alice said, pulling me into the biggest hug her tiny little body could possibly manage, and then pulled back. As I looked at my sister, I couldn't help but smile at her. She walked back over to Jasper as Emmett and Rosalie simultaneously gave me a hug. I almost couldn't breathe, and looked over to see Jasper and Edward hugging, saying their goodbyes as well.

I know that this may sound like the end of the world or something, but you have to remember that we have never really been away from each other for long periods of time, so this was all new to us. Edward and I has decided that a month-long honeymoon would be just long enough, and we had told everyone that we would miss them very much.

Carlisle had even had a radio tower installed on the island that we were headed to , just to make sure that we would be able to call or text everyone when we were away. I thought it was sweet of him, thinking about us like that. He said that we shouldn't be able to see the tower, or that it wouldn't be in our way. I can't remember which, but either way I am happy to be able to talk to everyone while I'm away.

"Have fun, guys," Emmett said as he once again gave me a hug, this time with Edward as well.

Then, making me just start laughing my head off, Alice yelled, "Group hug!" Everyone giggled as they wrapped their arms around Edward and I, Esme and Carlisle themselves even joining in the fun. Edward and I were showered with kisses from our family, and then we were released, just laughing at one another. Then we all, almost at the same time, turned to the plane, which was a good sixty yards away from us. The captain was currently coming toward us, his hat under his arm.

"Good evening," he greeted politely, extending his arm out to Carlisle, and then to Edward.

"Hello to you, too," Edward said, putting his hand at his side once again.

"I just wanted you all to know that everything seems to be in tip top working condition, and I have to say that this will be one of the most honorable rides of my career."

I looked at him puzzled, asking, "Why do you say that?"

He smiled. "I'm just honored to be the first one to officially give a private plane ride to the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he finished, waving his hand from Edward, to me. "It's beyond an honor."

"Well, we are honored to have you as a pilot," Edward said, being polite to the gentleman. "Now, are we able to board the plane at the moment?"

"Why yes, you are. We have very few people aboard, sir, and they are mainly so that you will have people to take your luggage to your private mansion on the island." I looked over to Carlisle, who looked back at me sheepishly.

"You had an entire mansion built on the island, just for Edward and I?" He nodded, not saying anything. Instead, Esme said, "We want you two to be as comfortable as possible during the time that you are away. Now go," she said, pushing us lightly on the arms. "Enjoy your honeymoon." She smiled warmly, and I couldn't help but go over and give both her and Carlisle one last hug.

I walked over to Edward, and took his hand. I smiled at that thought, and then walked with him, following the captain, toward the plane. I looked over my shoulder and with my free hand waved once more to our family and then after that, I didn't look back anymore. Well, not until I got onto the plane itself. Then I looked out the window to everyone as the captain started the engine, making the plane go forward. I had flown many times before in my life, and to think of it... Edward has been there with me almost every time that I have flown.

I settled into my seat some more, and Edward put his arm around me. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed just how tired I truly was. I mean, my wedding had just happen today, and I have gone through so much as it is. I don't think that there was ever a time that I was more tired in my life, and I just wanted to rest for the plane ride.

"Bella, love," Edward started, noticing just how tired I really was, "you know, I can let you rest for the ride, if you want?" I smiled up at him and mumbled a thank you, hearing his chuckle. "I'll wake you up when the plane lands, love. Just rest," he finished, kissing the top of my head. I felt the tiredness overcome me, and drifted to sleep on his shoulder.

**---------------  
X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

I could feel the slight movements of being rocked gently before I was awake. When my mind finally did come out of its' cloudy state, I was able to tell, even with my eyes closed, that Edward was shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Bella, love," he said, whispering in my ear, "it's time to get off of the plane." I could hear the chuckle in his voice as he saw me look around. I didn't know where I was at first, but then everything just came flooding back to me, and I smiled. I looked over at Edward, and then kissed him on the lips, softly.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, my voice still croaky. I stretched as he answered.

"About six hours," he said smiling. "I was asleep most of the time as well, and personally, I feel great."

I smiled. "Me too."

When I looked over to my left, I was able to see the plane window, and it was covered by a sheet, as to keep the light out, or so that passengers wouldn't get afraid of being in the plane. When my curiosity got the best of me, I finally lift the sheet. It was dark outside, now surprisingly. I looked up at Edward, and then smiled at him again, blushing this time.

"Should we leave to our mansion, now?" Edward asked, standing up. His clothes were slightly wrinkled because of sitting in the chair for so long, and I just grabbed his hand, helping myself up.

When we got to our mansion fifteen minutes later, I was getting excited. We opened the door, letting the people with our luggage in first, and then I walked into it, looking around the space that I was in. After about two seconds, I couldn't help but squeal in excitement. It was a noise that would rival Alice if she were here, and Edward just chuckled at me.

"I thought you might like it. I helped Mom and dad pick it out, so I thought that this would kind of be like a wedding present for you," he replied to my squeal, scratching the back of his head. "You really like it?" he asked, almost fearing my answer. I turned to him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I_ love_ it!" I said, making sure that he knew that I meant what I was saying. I gave him another long, lingering kiss before going off to explore the rest of the house. Edward had apparently had it decorated just perfectly, because I was loving every second of being here with him in it. And also, I was enjoying the view. When Edward and I when around the house, him having already known where everything was in the first place, I just kept looking at him in wonder.

He had all of my favorite things, the very best of everything, and he told me that he himself chose just about everything. He had very little to do with where everything went, but he did choose it in the first place. I would have to thank my sisters later for making everything just perfect. The pantry itself was stuffed with foods that I loved, as well as the kitchen, and according to Edward, there were people that would be taking a plane ride here to give us more food as we needed it later on in the month.

We looked outside, and there was a hot tub, very large and elegant, as well as a barbeque that was very large. These were both on the massive deck, and looking out from the deck was the beach itself. I mean, the entire island was a beach, and we were just in a mansion in the middle of it, but it was still something that I could get used to waking up to every morning.

"I thought that you might want to see up here last," Edward said, pointing upstairs. We had been exploring everywhere else that I had actually forgotten about the staircase in the first place.

"Alright," I said, looking up at him, "lead the way," I giggled when he instead swung me around, taking his arm and placing in behind my knees, taking my legs out from under me, and holding me up bridal style. I knew what he was doing, but to be honest, I didn't think he was going to do that. I mean, it is tradition and all, but its not like we have had a very traditional wedding to begin with.

It felt great being in Edward's arms, and as we walked up the stairs, he seemed to not even have something in his arms. What I mean is, it was like him holding me was NOTHING to him. I felt so happy having someone so strong, and I just looked up at him, making sure that my arms were rapped around his neck as we ascended the stairs. When we got to the top, Edward showed me straight to one of the only rooms that was up here. The bedroom.

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

**Please Review! Tell me what you think about it! TOTALLY A FILLER. I didn't know weather or not it was good, and I think that it turned out the way that everyone wanted. Or at least the way that I wanted, and that's all that matters to me sometimes. :)**

**And please vote in my NEW poll that is up on my page right now. I will love you forever if you do.**

**I want to know which idea I should go ahead and start, and which ones I maybe shouldn't even bother with. I am not too sure about it, though, and I would really like your guys' opinion. I have set it up to where you can in fact vote three times, because there are three stories that I am thinking about starting. I want you to tell me 'yes' or 'no' on each story idea, just to let me know which way everyone is leaning. And unlike the other poll that I had, this NEW poll will be blind, I believe. I wanted it that way, at least. :)**


	4. Coming Home: Scary Moments

**Please vote in my poll! I want to know what you guys want to read! It would be tramedously, and I hope that you will all be able to vote in that sometime soon.**

**And... I think that that's it... I don't know. You guys need to vote in my poll, but I mentioned that at the bottom as well, so I think we're good there. But I DO need to know what you want to read. Remember, I haven't started that stuff, but I do want to know what you think so I know which to do. I don't want to use up time writing something that no one is really going to be reading anyway.**

**ALSO: NONE of you really told me weather or not you wanted a lemon, so I'm sorry ahead of time. But getting two reviews that kinda have something to do with it didn't really make me feel like you guys wanted anything, to be honest.**

* * *

**Story:**Love That Binds

**Author:**Twilight51545888

**Full Summary:**_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try and move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**F**)our (**:**) (**C**)omming (**H**)ome (:) (**S**)cary (**M**)oments**

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
---------------**

As we got closer and closer to the room, I felt more and more nervous. I knew that out of the two of us, I should be less nervous, but I also knew that I just plain out wasn't. I guess it's the factor of who I am with.

As I brought Bella into our room, I watched with a smile on my face as she looked around the room. I was going to set her down, but I decided against it. I brought her over to the bed and laid her down on it, me hovering over her. I looked down at my angel and she giggled. I kissed her sweetly and looked into her eyes for a long moment. To be honest, I wouldn't mind if this moment lasted forever. I couldn't be happier. I was married to my best friend, and we had everything that we could possibly want.

"Edward?" she started, apparently looking for the right words.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked. I could tell at this point that whatever she was wanting to talk about was making her embarrassed, or uncomfortable.

"Do you... I mean, I know you have..." She paused once again, and I think that at this point I caught onto what she was trying so desperately to say. I smiled, but decided that it would be better if I just let her go ahead and say it before I made any final conclusions. She took a deep breath and started again. "You _know_ that I'm a virgin, and that I'm not exactly innocent," she said, trailing off. I took that as my que to start talking, and making her feel batter, so I then took a deep breath of my own.

"And Bella you also know that the women I have been with before mean nothing to me... Nothing compared to what _you_ mean to me."

"But we aren't... The s_ame_..." She trailed off, obviously, once again, hoping that I would catch onto what she was really saying. I merely smiled down at her, and brushed the hair away from her face.

"That couldn't matter less to me. Especially since _you're_ the one that hasn't done this before."

She smiled at me, and in that moment... It was like something was telling me that everything was going to be OK from here on out. At least, that's how I wanted things to be. Bella and I would go through many troubles and obstacles along the way, but we can make it through anything... Right?

I bent down and kissed my Bella on the forehead one last time. She wrapped her arms around me.

**---------------  
X-x-X-x-X  
---------------**

As we got on the airplane, I couldn't help but think about everything that had happen. We had... well, let's just say _fun _while we were away, and I couldn't have been happier. But then the lingering thought of Bella's choice still hung over my head like an annoying fly that just wouldn't go away. No matter how much I wanted to get a fly swatter and just get rid of the bugger.

When we finally landed back home, I couldn't be more happy. Bella and I had actually stayed awake through-out the whole thing, which surprised me like none other, and we had fun just laughing and having a good time. While we were staying at the other mansion, we couldn't have had a better time, and we had lots of fun just being around each other. And to my relief, we didn't even have a single fight while we were there, either.

Maybe we will some day, though. That was one thing about marriage that I was not looking forward to at all. Especially with my Bella. But I guess that we will cross that bridge when we come to it.

When the plane landed in the airport, we were actually a little surprised. The flight went on without a single hitch, and the hours just_ flew_ by (no pun intended). As we exited the plane, I could tell that it was very dark. Immediately I took Bella's hand once we were off the oning that lead to the inside of the warm plane. It almost gave my body a small shock when I realized that it was colder here than at the island. The cold air bit at my arms as I wrapped them around my Bella, not wanting her to get cold either.

She was wearing long sleeves at the moment, and I was just wearing a tee-shirt. She laughed at me. Apparently she knew that it was going to be significantly colder when we arrived back. Especially seeing as how we were on an island that was always warm and sunny. No cold days over there.

The lights from the private sector of the airport were the only lights that illuminated the night, aside from the ones coming from the airplane itself. I saw people taking our luggage out of the plane right behind us, and looked around. Though I knew that my parents wouldn't be picking us up, I did in fact know that they sent our limo driver out to get us when we arrived.

I merely had to make eye contact with the tired looking twenty-something-year-old, and he immediately straightened up. Apparently he was as tired as Bella and I were, but we of course were tired for other reasons. Being newly weds will do that to you.

I walked toward the man, and he ran over to get the door for us, and I could hear Bella trying not to laugh at his nervousness. When we got into the limousine, it was only a short while before the car started up. We of course had to wait for people to put our luggage into the trunk of the car, and then make sure that everything was perfectly OK. Just like with the airplane, but not as thorough of a check, I guess you could say.

As we drove my Bella was resting her head on my shoulder, and I could tell that she was tired. But knowing her, she would deny it if I asked her, so I just decided to go ahead and let her sleep.

Pulling up to the mansion, I was tempted to just go ahead and carry her bridal style up to our room, but then I thought that maybe my Mother, or Father were up, or worse my siblings, and I wouldn't want them to see such a private moment.

I woke up my angel gentle, and tried not to laugh when she asked me where she was. I knew that it would only take her a few moments of registration, and after that was over, we got out of the limo. The driver held the door open for us and I held her hand as we went.

Getting out into the night air was chilling, but we were soon inside of my Father's mansion, and I started looking around. Three of the maids went up to us, but soon realized that they were hardly needed. I decided to direct them.

"Our luggage is in the limo," I said, and watched as they scrambled to get everything from the trunk.

I looked back to my Bella, and then took her hand, walking through the well lit house. The lights were hardly ever turned off. And on top of that, there was solar energy that had been gathered up earlier, so we just used that to illuminate the house at night. We actually really were in to the whole green thing, but we didn't tell people that often.

I walked and walked, and soon found myself in the sitting room. My Father was there, and he was speaking to my Mother. It seemed to be a deep conversation, as they didn't even realize that my Bella and I had walked into the room until I cleared my throat. Their heads both snapped up to Bella and I, and Mom did a double take when she saw us together. She jumped up from her seat on the red couch and ran over to hug us both at the same time.

"Oh, you're _home_," she exclaimed, obviously excited that we had finally made it back from our honeymoon. And that we were safe, too.

She gave Bella one long hug, and I think she whispered something into her ear as well, but I knew that it was nothing of my business. I walked up to my Father as he stood, and gave him a hug as well. I could almost hear the grin in his voice as he asked, "Did you two have... fun?" I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks, but decided to just pull away, smiling.

"Yeah, we did," I said, trying to hide my amusement. But failing miserably.

I looked over at Bella, and she just smiled at me. I guess she was asked the same question, because her cheeks were just about blazing with the redness. it was dying out though, which was a good thing. I turned to my Father once again.

"I'm proud of you, son," he said, patting me on the back. I smiled at that, knowing what he was really saying. Though Bella had always been my love, I used to be a player when I was in high school. And my parents had caught me with several different girls before.

I think that the worst was when Bella herself caught me, and I had to explain to my best friend that I wasn't as innocent as I had been tell her I was. But that is another story for another time. The reason why my Father was so proud of me was because he knew that I was going to be with the one I love for a really long time. There isn't anything that I can think of at the moment that would make us not want to be together, to be honest.

We love each other, and I'm not going to let anything get in our way.

"Thank you," I said finally, looking to both of my parents as Bella came up next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and kissed her hair.

"So?" my Mom started, "What all did you two do?" I grinned at her, and she blushed then. "Edward, please. You can leave out _those_ types of details." We laughed at my Mother's embarrassment, and then I remembered something.

"Oh, shoot... Look, I would _love_ to catch up with you two and all, but do you know weather or not Emmett or Jasper are up?" I asked, trying to not look like I wanted to talk to them as much as I actually did. "I think that I need to congratulate my Brother on the engagement properly," I finished, being as smooth as possible. I knew that that would win my Mother over, but when I looked at my Father, I could tell that he had caught on.

"Oh, of course," Esme said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "And I believe that they are both up, just check in one of their rooms, dear. Good night, Edward." I smiled at her, we said our good nights, my Father making sure to size me up before hugging me again, and then Bella and I made our way back up the stairs. I was in a hurry, but I hoped that I wouldn't start showing that too much.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I had no clue what was up Edward's sleeve until it was too late.

So, we made our way back up the stairs, which was actually a little bit easier, seeing as how we had to do that several times while we were away, and then walked down the long hall. I knew where Emmett's room was by heart, and wasn't surprised at all when we walked right in, without knocking. I wasn't too surprised either when I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting with Rosalie and Alice. I smiled at Rosalie, who now had a million-dollar engagement ring on her left hand. She looked up to Emmett with so much love, I almost thought that I should turn away.

As we walked into the room, a surprised gasp filled the room as everyone noticed us and jumped to give us hugs. Well, it was weird being away from them to say the least. We never really were away from each other growing up, so that was a new experience. And did I mention we came home a day early? I guess the pilot didn't really know which day he should be there, but we were already packed anyway, so we just went ahead and took the ride back home.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, almost making my ears hurt. I know that's a mean thing to say, but you get what I am talking about.

"Alice... I missed you guys_ so much_!" I hugged my sister with everything that I had in me, and looked over, seeing Jasper and Emmett saying their hellos to Edward.

"Rose! Congrats!" I said as she sparkled her beautiful diamond ring in my face, making me laugh. She wasn't being a bitch or anything, but she was just trying to have her moment. There haven't been very many for her since our Father died. I shook my head as I pulled away from my sister, trying not to think about my Father in that moment. We were supposed to be having fun, and who was I to ruin it by crying?

"So," Jasper started, walking up to me and enveloping me in a hug, "did you guys have fun?"

Edward and I looked at each other, both catching the second meaning, but me being the only one that blushed. Edward smiled as I pulled away from Jasper, and went over to Emmett.

"Yes, Jasper," Edward answered, trying to hide his amusement, "we did have fun. And thank you so much for asking." I smiled, and looked up at Emmett.

"Have you been good while we were gone?" Emmett make a mock frown.

"Bella, you treat me like a puppy," I smiled at his choice of words as he ruffled my hair, as if I was a puppy myself. "And yes, I was good the whole time you two were gone."

"I bet that you two are just _exhausted_ from everything you have been doing while you were gone," Jasper asked, and I resisted the urge to smack him for asking that. The only reason why I resisted was because Alice beat me to it, making us all laugh.

"Do you think that we can all just talk for a minute?" Edward suggested, trying to make it sound off handed. I think I know what he is wanting to talk about, but at this point, I wasn't too sure. I decided to try and go the easy route.

"Sure thing," I shrugged. "What do you need to talk about, Edward?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Anything," he said, pulling up Emmett's office chair, and sitting down in it. As the others took their seats, Emmett and Rosalie on Emmett's bed as Alice and Jasper went ahead and sat at the foot of the bed, I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I thought about everything that had happen the last time we sat this way in this exact room. Edward had proposed to me that night... I blushed slightly, remembering the night very well.

"So what have you guys been up to while we were gone?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. Emmett and Rosalie apparently wanted to talk first, and told me all about their wedding plans, and mentioned something that kind of surprised me. They weren't really thinking about getting married right away, but instead wanted to have kind of a long engagement. I was surprised, especially when Rose told me that those plans could change depending on if their circumstances changed.

Then Alice told me that her and Jasper were just becoming better and better friends, and apparently they had gone on three dates since we left. Three dates in one month. That's a good number, if you ask me. She is really excited about helping Rosalie plan out her wedding, and I tried not to laugh when Jasper rolled his eyes at the mention of the word 'wedding'. It was obvious that he just didn't want to feel pressured into the whole thing, and I don't blame him. Poor guy.

And then something else hit me.

"Wait... guys?" I asked when there was a short pause after the mentioning of Alice's planning Rosalie's wedding.

"Yeah?" Emmett answered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Not guys guys, but my sisters," I looked back and forth between them, trying to get what they were planning. "Are you two moving away?" I asked, not wanting to show my pain. I couldn't be far away from my sisters. They are my _life_, aside form Edward.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Rosalie asked with a laugh, obviously not getting it. Figures. Blondes...

"You two got two different houses in Dad's will, remember?" I tried to jog their memory, not wanting to be mean. As I looked back and forth to each of their faces, and even Jasper and Emmett's, it seemed that realization dawned on them. "Those houses are in Beverly Hills, correct?"

"Umm-" Alice started, trying to remember, but she was interrupted.

"Yes, that's correct, Bella," I strong, yet kind voice from behind startled us as we all turned around to see who the voice belonged to. I was delighted to see my childhood friend Jacob standing there at the doorframe, standing up against it. "Mind if I join your little party in here?" He asked, amusement in his eyes. I jumped up and ran over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I think I heard a growl from Edward, but I tried to ignore it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking him up and down. Sure, it had only been a month, but I think that in some way he had changed while I was gone. Perhaps he became more of a man, in a way.

"Well, the Cullens were kind enough to allow me to stay here until everything gets situated out," I tried not to laugh at his choice of words. "They also said that you wouldn't mind seeing me when you get back from your honeymoon," he finished, smiling as we walked into the room some more. He ended up sitting on the floor next to Edward and I, and between Jasper and Alice.

"Well, I guess they were right," I said, and then turned back to my sisters. "So, are you two going to move to Beverly Hills, or what?"

"I don't see a reason to move, personally," Rosalie said after a short pause, and looking between her other sister and me. "I think that maybe we could just go ahead and sell the houses; mine at least. I have no real desire to move any time soon." She looked over at our sister and smiled. "What about you Alice?"

She seemed like she was in thought for a moment, which surprised me, but then I knew that she was mocking being in thought after what she said. "Well, I supposed I could stay here," she said overdramatically, and Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her. I smiled.

"I'm so _happy_!" I squealed, I think surprising everyone in the room. "We aren't going to be split up now!"

"I know right? That means that we can definitely have the weddings here!" I smiled at Alice, and then noticed Edward clearing his throat. I turned and he looked like he would rather be somewhere else at the moment.

"Edward..?" I asked attentively, "are you ok?" He took a deep breath, something that normally was a bad sign.

"Actually," Edward started, "there was something that I wanted to discuss with all of you." The seriousness in Edward's voice caught I think all of us by complete surprise, and I looked straight at him. He was avoiding looking at me, and this confused me a little. "I need to know what Bella and her sisters are going to do about their Mother."

Silence filled the room as I resisted the urge to gasp at what Edward just said. Here I was trying not to think about my family at the moment, and Edward was just insisting that I do. Well, I was trying not to think about my Mother, but who can think about their Mother and _not_ think about their Father when he _just _died? My head was starting to hurt from all of this, and I almost wanted to lay down.

That was when everything came back to me, and I noticed that all of our siblings were now looking at me, and cautiously from Alice, to Rosalie, but always ending up looking back at me.

"Edward..." I started, not knowing just how much he was going into this, "what are you _talking _about?" I cautiously looked at him, and then he finally made eye contact with me, giving me one fierce look. Almost as if it was a glare, but not as hateful. To be honest, I never want to see this look on my Edward, or anyone for that matter, ever again. I was just about scared of it, and looked to everyone else in the room, before turning my gaze back to Edward.

"Bella, we know for a fact that your Mother wants to be '_BFF_`s' all of the sudden," Edward raised his voice slightly at the texting term, and if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, I would have laughed, "and I want to know, here and now, what you are going to do."

I opened and closed my mouth several times, no words escaping my lips, before I finally cleared my throat. "Edward, I have been thinking about this since she talked to me, but I'm jsut not too sure. But to be honest, I think that I should just go ahead and forgive her." His next move scared me more than anything else could.

"Bella, are you _crazy_?!" he hollered at me, and several things happened in the next few seconds. I immediately felt my heart beat speed up as a flashback from when I was younger came strolling into my mind. And out of the corner of my eye I was able to see Jasper trying to see where Edward would go with this, and weather or not stopping Edward would be necessary with any kind of force. He and Emmett, as well as Jacob stood up and were ready, as if they were going to fight Edward if they had to.

I put my hands up in a defensive manner, trying to calm myself down. "Edward wait a second-"

"Bella, this should be a no _brainer_!" The hate in his eyes was unceasing, and I could see out of the corner of my eye Jasper trying to keep Alice out of this mess, and I would like to believe that Emmett was doing the same with Rosalie, but I couldn't see him anymore. "You know what she tried to make you do, and you think that you can still forgive that witch?!"

"Edward!" I shrieked, and stood up, Edward quickly following suit. He was right up in my face. "Stop it! You're acting crazy! This is _my _choice, OK?"

"And you have no _idea _how stupid of a choice you are making by _forgiving _her, Bella!" I almost couldn't take this as another flashback came into my mind, and I tried to get rid of it by shaking my head. It worked, cause that just made it seem as though I was disagreeing with Edward.

"But she's my _Mother_, Edward!"

He opened his mouth to yell at me once again, and I closed my eyes, as if that would make the force of his words any less hurtful. But in the darkness behind my eye lids, I never heard his furious voice in my ears. I actually didn't feel his arms on my shoulders for very much longer, but instead heard the sound of a rustle of clothes coming in contacts with a stronger rustle, and then a loud almost crashing sound as two persons hit the floor. I opened my eyes to see Emmett on the floor over Edward, and then heard the booming voice of my savior.

"You _never_ talk to her like that, _do you hear me_?" Edward growled.

"Get off of me," Edward called, trying to get his older brother off of his torso, but to no avail, "you weigh a ton!"

"Do you even know what you just did?" Emmett called back, right in his face. It seemed as though Edward was going to think of something to say back, and then realization dawned on him of what had just happen. His face turned ghostly white at the thought. He tried to look past Emmett, over to where Jasper now had me in his arms, but he couldn't see past Emmett.

"Let me go, please," Edward's voice came whispered at the last words.

Emmett, obviously satisfied with Edward's epiphany of just how stupid he is, got off of his brother, and even extended his hand out to help Edward up. Edward opened his mouth, but only a small noise came out as Emmett stopped him from moving forward.

"I think we should just go ahead and get to bed, don't you?" Emmett said over his shoulder at Jasper and I. Jasper handed me over to Jacob, who knew just how to make me feel batter. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I had been shaking, and the tears were streaming down my face.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Emmett helping me up from where he had tackled me to the ground was something that I didn't think would happen. But then his next words stirred odd feelings in my stomach.

"I think we should just go ahead and get to bed, don't you?"

The thing that got me the most was the fact that he said it to Bella, who was shaking after what I had just done. I couldn't believe it, at this moment. Why would I yell at her? She was just trying to be nice to her Mother, wasn't she? And that is just about her only way to get closer to her past; her Father. Other than her sisters, that is. And I had obviously scared her with her memories, huh?

I had to shake my head to clear the thoughts before I dug into this too far. But as I looked at Bella, I could see that she was just plain out scared of me at the moment.

"Sure," she replied, in a more scared voice than I have heard come from anyone's mouth before. I truly had frightened her, hadn't I?

"Jacob," Emmett directed, getting his attention quickly, "get Bella to bed. And Jasper try to get Rosalie and Alice to go to bed, too." I knew what he meant by this. Rosalie usually stayed up late talking to her sisters, but Emmett just didn't want to deal with that tonight. Usually you can hear them chatter through the walls, so it could get pretty annoying at times.

"Alright," Jasper said, and then looked over to my sister-in-laws. Wait; is it sister-in-laws or sisters-in-law? I shrugged, making Emmett glare at me briefly before turning his attention back to Jasper. "I'll make sure that they get to bed alright. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Jasper sounded like one of our maids at the moment, but I tried to ignore that thought. If I continued thinking about it, I don't know where it would end up.

"No, just make sure that they are OK," he said, turning his attention, and his body towards me. "I have to make sure that Edward gets what he deserves." I gulped, and looked past Emmett to Jacob, and growled at the fact that he had Bella in his arms as she started crying again. I knew that I shouldn't have done that, and the glares that I received from Rosalie, Jasper and Alice as they exited the room as well. I missed Bella the minute she was out of the room, and knew that I truly was in for it, so to speak.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Edward?" Emmett's booming voice yelled to me, and with him being a mere six inches away, I could hear my ears ringing by how loud he yelled. I wouldn't be surprised if Mom and Dad walked in because of how loud Emmett yelled.

"I don't know..."

"The _hell _you didn't, Edward! You know about that better than any of us, except for Bella herself!"

"I forgot, Emmett, OK? I just was so into the moment--!"

"So you were just _so_ into yelling at her that you forgot to _not_ yell at her?" Emmett was scary when he was mad, and I took a step back, only to find my back was against the wall. Then Emmett sighed, and I could see the soft interior of this gentle giant. He always had a soft, yet protective side when it came to my Bella. He voice when he spoke again was softer, significantly. I almost couldn't believe that the words came from Emmett.

"You know what that creeper _did _to her, Edward."

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

**Please Review! I want to know what you all think about this, and please tell me what you want to happen. Also how I am to put things together. I have an idea of how I want things to go, but I of course want your opinions, and if you have any ideas, please tell me. That would be most appreciated.**

**And please VOTE IN MY POLL!!!**

**I want to know what you all want to read and what you really don't care too much about. I think that so far I have an idea of which story NOT to put up any time soon, and then the idea of which one I should put up first. But I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!!! Please tell me what you want. Love you all!**


	5. Final Decisions

****

Thanks you guys. I loved the response, but I was hoping for a little bit more, OK? Please help me out and just try to get everything how I would like it. Which, by the way, is with lots of reviews. I do apologize for not updating like I should, though. I have in fact been in a typing mood, but I just can't get on the computer as much as I could before.

**And to be honest, my actually computer might not be able to be ready for another month and a half, so I'm sorry about that. I don't think that I can be any clearer when I say that I have to get things in my life done before anything else, alright.**

**Please vote in my poll, and tell me what you think should happen in your reviews.**

* * *

**Story: **Love That Binds

**Author: **Twilight51545888

**Full Summary: **_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try and move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**F**)ive (**:**)**** (**F**)inal (**D**)ecisions**

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
---------------**

I was still shook-en up by what had just happen, and I had no idea what to do at the moment. I didn't think that that would ever happen, and now I don't think that I can look at Edward the same. Not for a while at least. I never thought that I would have to think back to what happen, and I also didn't want to, but I guess that you don't always get what you want.

As Jacob took me up to my room, no words were exchanged. The only sounds were those of my sobs as they echoed pathetically down the halls. I was shaking like none other, and to be honest, I had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Bella, you need to get ready for bed, OK?" I heard Jacob's voice, and it just about made me jump. I had to think about what he said two or three times just to catch it.

"S-sure," I answered, just trying to give him some sort of answer. To be honest, I just plain out didn't want to speak with anyone at the moment. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt that was comfortable enough to sleep in.

When I walked into the bathroom to change, I could tell that Jacob was going to stay in the room for a while. I changed as quickly as I could, and then walked out to see my childhood friend sitting there on my bed, waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked, trying to be as kind as he could. I could tell at this point that he was obviously angry at Edward, but I couldn't argue with him about that. I was still shaking, and I could feel the goosebumps on my arm as I brought my hand up and down them.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, short and to the point. As I walked closer to him and my bed, I just kept looking at him, and hardly ever lost eye contact as I pulled the covers back and got in. I just couldn't help it anymore. "Good _night_, Jacob," I said finally, trying to just make it a little bit less awkward. I felt like a little kid as he came over and kissed me on the forehead, not saying anything else. He just left, turning the light off as he did. I don't think that he was very happy at the moment. I couldn't blame him, though. No one could.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I missed Bella the minute she was out of the room, and knew that I truly was in for it, so to speak.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Edward?" Emmett's booming voice yelled to me, and with him being a mere six inches away, I could hear my ears ringing by how loud he yelled. I wouldn't be surprised if Mom and Dad walked in because of how loud Emmett was.

"I didn't know..."

"The _hell _you didn't, Edward! You know about that better than any of us, except for Bella herself!"

"I _forgot_, Emmett, OK? I just was so into the moment that I just--!"

"So you were just _so_ into yelling at her that you forgot to _not_ yell at her?" Emmett was scary when he was mad, and I took a step back, only to find my back was instantly up against the wall. Then Emmett sighed, and I could see the soft interior of this gentle giant. He always had a soft, yet protective side when it came to my Bella. Even Jasper did, though he wasn't around Bella as much as the rest of us. His voice then when he spoke again was softer, significantly. I almost couldn't believe that the words came from Emmett himself.

"You know what that creeper _did _to her, Edward."

I knew in that moment that there truly were no more excuses for me, and that I couldn't just expect this thing, this.... incident... to just go away. I knew that I had done wrong, and I have to make it up to Bella in whatever way I can.

"Are you even going to say anything to me, Edward?" Emmett hounded me again, trying to get all of what I had to say out in one breath, I'm guessing. But that just wasn't going to happen.

"I just... I don't know, Emmett..." I sighed. "It just _happen_, OK? If it were up to me, I would take it back. I know it scares her to think about that, but I can't help what has already happen, alright?" Emmett took his own turn to sigh at me, and rested his head in my hand, rubbing his tired eyes. "It hurts me more than it hurt you to see her like that."

"And it hurts her more than it hurts you to be like that." Emmett was once again very wise in his choice of words, and actions for that matter.

"Emmett... What can I do?" Emmett and I were silent for a while, but it wasn't at all awkward. I was stuck in my thoughts, and he was stuck up in his own, trying to figure a way to make all of this just seem to not have happen at all. I knew that Bella never really like talking about everything that she had been through. But I also knew that she was afraid of being yelled at.

When my Bella was younger, long before she ever officially became _my _Bella, she was kidnapped at gun point. Bella was "top market" so to speak for several people that wanted ransom money from her Father. Money. That's all people ever want now. The reason she was highest was because of the fact that she was the youngest. Though her sister Rosalie was the potential heir to the empire at the time, Bella was the baby of the family, so everyone knew that she would be wanted more than her sisters.

I couldn't believe it when it had happened, and for the life of him, Carlisle didn't even let me outside the house. No one was allowed to leave until they found Bella.

The hardest part was only getting updates about her condition from the news, her Father refusing to tell a mere seventeen-year-old boy what all had happen and what was going to happen. They wanted to keep me in the dark, knowing just how close Bella and I were.

Now, though Bella wasn't a little girl when this happen, she was still only fourteen years old, and that thought alone scared me like none other.

I remember having heard on the news one day that they had lost where her kidnapper was all together, and they thought that Bella would soon be dead if he didn't get his money. The thing is, we didn't know where he was, so how could we give him any money at all? The whole thing confused me, and worried mine and Bella's parents to no end.

Finally when they found out where Bella was, it was because that creep had sent a video to her parents, and it ended up on the internet everywhere. I see it once in a while on the side of websites that I'm on, and I try to ignore it. I can't believe people still use it, too. The video itself was just him sitting next to an unconscious Bella as she laid there, looking almost dead, and him telling everyone just how much he wanted for her safe return.

I snorted at that part. Safe. Yeah right. She was beaten so bad that her parents had debated on weather or not to even pay the money, because they knew that she probably wasn't alive. Or, if she was, without medical care she would have been dead by the time that they got to her. But her parents of course at least wanted her body, as much as it sickens me to think about her like that, and agreed to pay the money in full.

There was an exchange in which I was involved. It was the first time in three weeks (yes, that's how long she was gone) that I had been able to leave the house. Emmett and I were told to go with Renee and Charlie as they did the exchange.

When we got to where it was taking place, which by the way was an abandoned airport runway, we were all surprised when we saw Bella walking out of the man's car. Well, her attempt at walking. She really limped.

To make it all worse, the man had my Bella dressed in a sad, sad excuse for an outfit. She was obviously starved for the past three weeks, and the color that had been in her cheeks was completely gone at this point. She didn't even look like she knew where she was, or that she was going to be going home. The man probably drugged her, making it easier to take her from place to place without her arguing the whole way, and we had discovered later that that was what he had in fact done.

As we neared each other, and I could see the damage on my Bella even more, I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"Edward?" I was snapped back to reality by Emmett's voice. He wasn't yelling, for once, but instead he actually had concern for me. I didn't know why until I reached up and finally noticed the tears that had leaked out of my eyes. I then looked up and saw Jacob and Jasper in the room near the door, about two yards away from where Emmett and I were standing by the wall.

I drew a shaky breath. "I'm fine..."

"Just think about what happen?" Jasper inquired, and I could only nod at that point, my throat filling with tears. I think that at this point they finally caught on to just how sorry I was, as they didn't really push me for an explanation after that. Emmett just looked at me, still not pleased that I had really done everything right, and told me to just head off to bed and not to worry about it too much. At least for now, he warned. He and I both knew that it would take a lot of apologizing in order to get everything OK with Bella and I again.

As I excused myself from the room, I knew that there wasn't much else they could do at this point to make me feel worse, and I was surprisingly grateful for that.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

While I was on my way over to my Mother's house, I couldn't help but think that being away from Edward was a mistake. We haven't talked since last night, and I was hoping that I would be able to at least have a small conversation with him before I left. Ask him his final views on what I should do about my Mother, but he was long gone by the time I woke up. Waking up without him wasn't a very pleasant experience, let me tell you...

_We have had little sleep overs before, you know about those, but when you are married, you tend to like being able to tell the one you love just how much they mean to you every morning. I didn't get that opportunity as I rolled over and looked at the empty, unwrinkled side of the bed where Edward should have been._

_It didn't take long though for the memories of last night to come flooding back to me, and I instantly felt the tears pick at my eyes._

_I laid on my side, staring at the emptiness of Edward's side and curled up into a ball on the bed, sobbing. I couldn't believe how much this had effected me, and even after all of these years... all this time... I was still weak. I got angry with myself, causing more tears to fall as I thought about how he had won. James had won. He had taken away my sense of security for over a year, and now he has taken away the trust I had so cautiously developed with Edward._

_When I had finally stopped crying some ten minutes later, I tried to get up, only to discover that I had a headache. Great... I sighed as I got up all the way, my feet coming into contact with the blue carpet, and made my way over to the door, wobbly. I had one hand on the side of my head and reached for the door nob with the other, opening the door._

_I made my way down stairs, finally, and then went to the kitchen. They always had medicine in one of the cabinets just in case someone needed it. Unless you were Rosalie. She is allergic to peanuts, so there is medicine for her to take in her own bathroom, as well as Emmett's room in case she needs it._

_I got the Tylenol I had been looking for and downed two pills with a glass of water. I wish these things worked instantly, but I think that this will have to do for now. The water just made me have to go pee, which I quickly did and then followed up with a shower in my room. My head was pounding, but by the time I had gotten out, the headache was just about gone._

_I made my way back down stairs and noticed that no one was really there, but I heard noises coming from down one of the halls, and soon found myself outside the sitting room, listening to the conversation that was taking place inside._

_"I can't believe it," I heard Esme say, and I could almost picture her covering her mouth in disbelief. At what, I wasn't sure just yet._

_"I know..." Emmett's bear-like voice was next, and I was surprised that it was so dang low. "I thought that he would think about it before he did anything--"_

_"Emmett," Edward interrupted, "I'm right here."_

_"I know," I could picture Emmett shrugging at those words._

_"You talk about what happen as if I'm not here, though," Edward answered. Surprisingly, he was the most unreadable when it came to what he was doing. I could picture Edward doing many things at the moment, none of which seemed suitable._

_"Look, I just think that you need to make sure that everything is OK with Bella before you do anything else today," Emmett sighed. "It's the right thing to do." Edward apparently got angry._

_"Don't tell me what to do--!"_

_"Edward Cullen you sit down!" Esme reprimanded, as if he was a small boy. I'm guessing that Edward had stood up from his seat to match up to Emmett's height. That, or to tower over Emmett, if he was sitting._

_"Why should I--?!" Edward's loud voice made my heart start to pound harder. I was getting scared._

_"Think about it!" Emmett said, booming over Edward's voice, yet not scaring me more than Edward did. It was silent as Edward realized what he had done, yet again. Except this time around he didn't know I was there. I could hear a sigh, and then the sound of Edward sitting back down on one of the seats or couches. _

_"What am I going to do..?" Edward asked, his voice slightly muffled. I'm guessing he had his face in his hands at the moment._

_"Apologize." Esme said simply. Edward sighed again._

_"It isn't that easy..."_

_"Why not?" Emmett asked, trying not to get angry with his brother's reluctance._

_"Because I don't think that she would even accept my apology if I tried."_

_"You never know," I was surprised when I heard Carlisle's voice. I guess that that makes sense though. He wasn't one to yell, so when there are people yelling or just acting stupid amongst themselves, he normally backs away from the conversation until it is once again calm._

_"Dad... what am I going to do?" Edward was really pleading at this point, and I didn't think that I could really take much more of this._

_"Just talk to her, Edward. There isn't much more that you can do, and there isn't anything else I can tell you to do." I heard silence for a moment, and decided that eavesdropping on a conversation shouldn't really happen in a house that i have this much respect for. I quickly brushed away the tears that I now noticed were forming at my eyes, and then walked back upstairs to my room.  
_

I sighed as I walked up the stone stairs to the front door of my childhood home. I couldn't believe how different it felt to be here on the grounds after everything that had happen. I have hardly spent a week in here since my Father's death, and to be honest, I don't think that I would be able to spend very much time here.

I pressed the doorbell button, and was greeted by one of the maids very quickly. Too quickly. They were expecting me.

I walked in and told the maid that I wanted to see my Mother. It was like she knew I was going to say that, and you could easily see her trying to seem as though she had no idea whatsoever that I was supposed to be here. Which, knowing my Mother, she was doing her job just fine.

As I walked up the stairs, the maid instructed me to go on ahead to my room, which I proceeded to do. I couldn't help but have an odd, twisting feeling in my gut as I walked up the first flight, and then to the hidden stairwell around a sharp corner. I looked up the stairs, contemplating, before finally ascending them with my head held high. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I came to my bedroom door and let it out. I grabbed the glass door handle, and opened the door slowly, almost cautiously.

When I looked into the room, it was the exact same as the night that my Father died. My old clothes were even still laying on the bed from when I changed out of them to a robe in order to get into the shower in my Mother's room. I smiled, remembering just how much fun it truly was that night, until my Father's death. I sighed, blinking back tears as I walked into the center of the room. I looked around every corner of the room, there being quite a few, and I couldn't see my Mother anywhere.

I sat down on the bed, and not a moment after my butt hit the comforter did my Mother herself walk into the was a pause as we looked at each other, not really knowing too much of what we wanted to say in that moment. Then finally, my Mother broke the silence.

"Oh, Bella..." There was another short pause, and then she ran over to me, and I stood up in time to be swept into her arms. I could feel my eyes once again be filled with tears as my Mother held me. She made me feel like I was a little child once again, and I had no idea why. Though, I definitely should have. "Bella why did it take you so long to finally come home?" She asked, pulling me an arm's length away. "Oh, let me look at you," she skimmed over my black polo as if we hadn't seen each other in years and years.

"Mom... I missed you..." I whispered, not loud enough for her to hear. Hardly even loud enough for _me_ to hear, but I knew that I couldn't let her hear those words. I cleared my throat of the tears that were in it, and straightened myself up. Her arms instinctively moved from my shoulders when I did this. "Mom, why do you think that I should just forgive you like that?" I said, snapping my fingers and looking at her dead in the eye. "And forget everything that you did? Everything that you have put me through?"

There was a silence and I ran what I had just said through my head multiple times before she finally answered me.

"Bella... I don't know..." I was taken back by this and looked at my Mother like she was crazy. And at this point, I'm pretty sure that she _was_ crazy. Nevertheless, I wanted to hear what she had to say. And to be honest, I'm not sure I would be able to just stay mad at her for very much longer.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to understand everything.

"Bella, I only wanted what your Father wanted, and nothing more. I don't' know what Jacob told you, but just know that I love you..." My eyes started to fill with tears at her words.

I laughed a little, just a little. "I guess that's why you never really listened when I told you that I didn't love Jacob?"

She smiled. "Bella, I listened, and I knew that, but I just thought that it would be better to do what your dad wanted."

"He also said that I could be with someone if I was already in love. Remember?"

"Bella, you and Edward weren't engaged at the time. Listen, I want to be there for you as you take control of the Swan Corporation." I gasped. I had forgotten about that while I was here. I wiped away a few stray tears and listened even more. "Billy Black and I could teach you everything that there is to know... You and I could be best friends, or just acquaintances; I'd settle for either... Bella, I don't care which. I just want to be in my little girl's life..." The tears that were falling down my Mother's face make me crack. "I love you Bella." I lost the battle against my emotions at that point.

"I missed you Mom..." my voice, croaky as it was, barely let out those words and I felt tears going down my face. I walked over to my Mother and wrapped my arms tightly around her, as she did to me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I do know that after today, nothing would be the same.

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

**Please Review! Vote in my poll and tell me in a review what you thought about this chapter. I know, I know, this isn't really what you would expect but we have to move onward and forward, and get everything to go with the plot from now on, OK? I just hope that you all enjoy the story from here on out.**

**This was a very hard chapter for me to write, and I have to say, I don't know what would have happen if it wasn't for the help and support of everyone that pitched int heir ideas. I mean, you all have done so much, and I would like to thank you sincerely.**


	6. Forgiveness And Late Night Talks

**Now, some of you were thinking that Edward was being really immature about what he did to Bella, but I am going to just let you know right now that he will not be acting like a little teenager for very much longer. **

**I hope you don't mind, but I like to stay just a little bit more to how life is for a guy. Edward actually wouldn't be at full maturity at this point in his life. He still has a few more years before he would be completely mature like how he should be for running part of a large company. **

**Well, two soon... Any way, I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I love, and miss writing it.  
**

* * *

**Story: **Love That Binds

**Author: **Twilight51545888

**Full Summary: **_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try and move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**S**)ix (**:**)**** (**F**)orgiveness (**A**)nd (**L**)ate (**N**)ight (**T**)alks  
**

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
---------------**

While I was walking back home (did I just call the Cullen house my home?) I couldn't help but think that this could be a mistake. I mean, it is in fact my own Mother, but I don't know... Maybe Edward is right? Maybe I shouldn't have let my guard down so quickly and let her be forgiven... I just don't know.

Walking up the stairs, I waved to the security cameras and opened the door to the mansion, walking on in. The first thing I saw was Emmett and Jasper walking, and talking. I knew that they were probably talking about me, because the minute that I walked in and they noticed me, their lips stopped moving. They had stopped talking just because I was here now. Great...

"Hey guys," I waved rather lamely toward them as I made my way to the stairs. "Do either of you know where Edward is?"

"I believe he is in his room," Jasper answered after a moment, trying to sound casual. OK, I have known these guys for years now, and I know for a fact that they are up to something. I don't know what, but I know that they are up to something that I need to know about.

"Alright, I will check there, then," I walked past the pair as I made my way up the stairs. I could hear murmurs behind me, but I didn't feel like taking the time to eavesdrop on their conversation.

As I made it up the stairs, I couldn't help but think that maybe Edward wasn't in the mood to talk to me. Then again, I really needed to talk to him, so I don't think that it really mattered.

When I walked into the room, I saw Edward there on his bed across the room from me. He was sitting on the edge of it, and he currently had his head in his hands, some fingers in his hair. He looked like he couldn't decide on what to do, and I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I heard him let out a growl.

"Emmett, I said I will--!" he started, and then looked up at who entered the room, noticing it's really me, and not Emmett, who he was apparently expecting. When he noticed it was me instead, he jumped up to his feet in surprise. "Bella..."

"Edward, I don't want to fight with you, and to be honest, I don't really want to talk about what happen, alright?" I looked at him right in the eye, and walked toward him before he could answer me, and kissed him gently. "I love you," I whispered, trying not to laugh at his surprised face.

"Bella... I'm sorry--"

"No. No more 'I'm sorry's," I said, looking at him sternly. "Look, I went over to my Mother's house, and I decided to forgive her, alright?" Edward obviously was having a very hard time keeping his anger controlled and keeping from snapping at me. I knew he couldn't be mad if I did it like this.

"Bella..." I decided to let him speak without interrupting him. It took him several moments, and him inhaling and exhaling repetitively in order for him to actually continue with his thought. "Are you sure about this?"

I smiled up at him, for once thinking that this could actually be a good thing in our lives. "Yes."

He sighed and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I knew at this point that we truly could get through anything that we needed to. Though Edward did scare the living crap out of me, I know for a fact that he did it because he himself was scared about what could happen. I pulled away just enough to look at him, and see him looking sorrowfully back at me.

"This is_ my _choice," I emphasized. "I know you hate it, but this is something you can't help me with all that much."

"I know," he replied, "but that doesn't mean that I can't be worried about you, now does it?" I smiled.

"Can we just forget that this whole thing happen and move on with our lives?"

He kissed me softly. "I suppose." I couldn't help but laugh at him. Maybe this would be alright after all. Who knows, though? Everything could end in disaster for all I know, but I also know that as long as I am with Edward, I can face anything head on.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

You ever get that feeling that something is wrong, or something is up? You know, the one that starts in the pit of your stomach, and if it's bad enough it can cause an acidly feeling in your throat? It's something that happens to me very rarely, as I am trusting with my friends, but at this moment I couldn't ignore the feeling if I wanted to. And to be honest, I didn't want to.

Sitting here with my Bella made everything seem to be alright, but then when I notice the fact that Renee and Billy are in the room as well, it makes me extremely on edge. Even though my parents accompanied us, I couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen.

Maybe I should explain...

All six of us were in a rather large office room and it was almost as if Billy and Renee were briefing us on our duties. You see, Bella had apparently agreed when she was with her Mother that she and Billy would tell us about the corporate world, and let us in on some trade secrets that there are for our companies. My Father, Carlisle, accompanied us as well because Billy and Renee obviously couldn't tell us everything about the three companies. My Father would be talking to us after both of them left.

"And these are the folders for our expansions in Tokyo," Renee continued, showing us various files as she explained different things about the corporate world. She was telling us different things as she went. There were so many things to remember!

When you are talking to someone from Japan, you apparently don't want to put your arms in front of you in a bow form. That is something that is for people in India. Which we currently do business with for The Cullen Corporation.

You also have to remember the different gestures, who you shouldn't show the bottom of your foot to (apparently that is disrespectful in some cultures), who you need to be extra polite to, who you have the upper hand against, and who you need to not look directly in the eyes.

Apparently that will end up happening a lot, especially for my Bella. If we were to travel to certain companies around the world, she would have to keep herself covered from head to foot, and also make sure that she doesn't look a single man in the eyes.

There were so many things that we actually had to take a break at one point. But the break namely consisted of Carlisle ordering a few pizzas for us, and Bella and I going over everything that we just learned to make sure that we had gotten it all down and correct. If one of us disagreed, we would ask our parents for conformation on which is the correct choice of what to do. We never wanted to be wrong on something like showing respect, especially for a future, potential or current client.

By the time that Renee and Billy finally left, Bella and I both felt that we were exhausted form how much we had to learn in just a few short hours. No, there wasn't any big important meeting or anything to attend, but Renee, my Father and my Mother all agreed that it would be best if we didn't take our time learning the different things. That way, if we ever do forget, we just need a short little reminder of which thing to do for which person.

"Dad," I sighed, seeing the doors to the large office close behind Renee and Billy. I was able to watch their silhouettes through the unclear window as they walked over to the elevators.

"Yes, son," Carlisle called over his shoulder. He was away at one of the cabinets, putting some of the files we had worked on away.

"How is it that we are supposed to memorize all of this?" A small laugh escaped his lips as they curved up into a smile.

"To be honest, son, Bella has it a lot worse than you do right now." I was confused for a second, and then he turned around to fully face me and Bella. "She will be the full heir to the Swan Corporation, and because you two are married, she will have a part of your share of the Cullen Corporation to be in charge of." I thought about this for a moment and felt instantly sorry for my Bella.

"Oh great," Bella said sarcastically. "But I guess I can make my sisters take over if I ever need to take a break from work," she suggested off hand, but I caught onto that very quickly, and was slightly confused.

I laughed lightly. "Long how of a break would you need to take, Bella?" I was smiling as she answered.

"Well, I would have to take at least a year off--"

"What?" I interjected, my smile disappearing immediately.

"well, I mean, if something were to happen..." she trailed off, but I was hot on her tail. I don't know why, exactly, but I kinda wanted to just pick a fight with her. Maybe it was because I wanted to see where this went, how it would end.

"Like what?" I snapped.

"Edward, Bella," my Father consulted, quickly catching onto what could be the beginning of a fight. "We still need to pick up Rosalie and Emmett, and then head on home. You two can do your bickering and arguing there all you want." He laughed, instantly soothing the tension that was slowly, but surely building up.

When we packed up all of the envelopes, folders, and papers, (and believe you me, there were quite a few of them,) it was about ten o'clock at night. I couldn't believe it, personally. Everything in my life had seemed to almost go in fast forward this past while.

While I looked over at my beautiful wife briefly, I turned my attention back to the road as I drove home and couldn't help but start to think of everything that was going to be happening in the future for us. And I also couldn't help but figure that my luck couldn't have been better. I mean, I have the woman of my dreams with me, and I know that no matter what I am able to accomplish anything and everything that life throws at me.

At _us_.

I pulled into the long driveway, and noticed that it was well past time for us to be out. The valet had even gone home, having the rest of the night off, so I just went ahead and took the keys with me into the mansion, leaving the car parked for Laurent to get later. My Father followed suit.

Bella then got out of the other side, and stood up to stretch out her muscles. I felt almost like a perv for watching her, but what can I say? I am married to someone that is absolutely beautiful.

While walking back up to our room, I couldn't help but think about the argument that might have insured. Today my Bella and I finally made amends, and I truly don't want to ruin that, but as a couple we will have to face several different obstacles, and even fights. So maybe we should talk about what she was thinking back there.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I knew that Edward had had something on his mind during the car ride, and then the way he looked at me when we got out... I just knew that we would have to start talking. And besides, I really needed to ask him about some things that were on my mind lately.

I took a deep breath as we walked closer and closer to our room, and thought about our other argument. I think that if something like that were to happen again, I wouldn't ever be able to truly trust him. And then there was more to think about, even with my Father and what's been going on lately. What if...

_No Bella_, I told myself._ There won't be_ anything_ like that. Not tonight. _Tonight we needed to be and act like adults, especially if we were going to be married for the rest of our lives.

"Bella," Edward called as he walked over to our walk in closet. Yes, we were in what is technically Edward's bedroom, but i liked to call it ours. In my heart, and in Edward and mine's minds, it truly wa_s ours_.

"Yes, Edward?" if he wanted to talk about something else first, I was more than willing to allow that. I went over to a dresser that was in the room, and grabbed a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, planning to get ready for bed. Edward removed his shirt, and I was immediately looking at his amazing, perfect chest.

"What were you talking about at the office?" I giggled to myself. I never thought that I would hear my husband say the term 'at the office', but clearly Edward is more than anything I could have ever expected. "You were going to talk about something, remember? Something about you perhaps taking a year off after we take over the companies"

He removed his pants and looked over at me in just his boxers. With his hair all messed up the way I like it, he looked absolutely perfect. I was so into watching and looking at him that I didn't snap out of my little trans until I heard a soft laugh. My head snapped up, my eyes meeting his.

"See something you like, love?" I blushed, and then turned to the dresser once again. I knew what I was doing to him. He couldn't help but watch as I changed out of my clothes and into the nightclothes. Especially since I chose not to wear anything underneath them.

"That's so not fair," he growled, walking towards me.

I giggled. "What?" I looked up at him innocently. Well, innocently _enough_. I can't be a perfect angel. Sometimes I have to be bad.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he buried his face in my neck, kissing the skin there, "I do." he finished his sentence.

"Uh uh," I said, pushing him away lightly, and laughing when he pouted. "We needed to talk, remember?" I eyed him carefully, waiting for his choice.

He finally sighed.

"Actually, we really do." He stalked over to the bed, and then sat down, signaling me to come over as well. I resisted to urge to sit in his lap, and instead opted for sitting right next to him, cross-legged and looking right at him. "What were you talking about back there, anyway?"

I paused, thinking of what to say. "You know that you can tell me anything, Bella," he said, putting his hand over mine on my knee. "Why would you take a year off?"

I took a deep breath, figuring that the best possible thing to do at the moment was to just go ahead and say it straight out, damning the consequences.

"Edward, I want to have a baby."

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

**Love you guys! I wish I would have gotten a bigger response to what I wrote, because it actually took me a while to get that out, but I think that if I update faster and actually get this story going, then I should be getting more reviews... Or at least I hope so. **

**Then again, you can never do the best twice. I did 'The Betrothal' really well, if I do say so myself, and I don't know if this story can actually be as great as that one, but I am going to try.**

**Please Review! A lot going on here in this chapter, so I hope that you can just bare with me on everything.  
**


	7. His Response

**Thanks guys! I just realized that I was being truly selfish just the other day.. I mean, instead of loving my reviewers for each and every review that I get, I am getting upset for the fact that I am not getting enough reviews. :/ **

**I don't think that that is very good, and I am going to try my hardest to just go ahead on with the story, even if I only get what? Five reviews per chapter? Though I wish like none other that I could get at least ten, like how some authors have... If only, if only... :)**

**Please do review and tell me what you think about this story.  
**

* * *

**Story: **Love That Binds

**Author: **Twilight51545888

**Full Summary: **_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try and move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**S**)even (**:**)**** (**H**)is (**R**)esponse****  
**

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
---------------**

I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes, waiting for his response, until I had to open them and lift my head in order to see his reaction. His face... as much as I know my Edward, I could not read his facial expressions at the moment.

What was going through his mind?! I had no idea, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous all of the sudden. He hadn't said anything by the time that the clock on the wall had spun around one complete time, ticking almost soundlessly as it went. Finally I got tired of the silence.

"Edward, just say something!" I begged, "Please..." I was about to break down again if he didn't tell me something. I could feel it. I could also feel that he was perhaps going to say that he in fact didn't want a baby. Oh, gosh, what if he didn't? What if he forgot about that part of the will? Did he remember that that would mean a divorce for us certainly?

He chose his words carefully. "You want a... _baby_..." he got a confirmation by me nodding my head, but continued as if I hadn't, "so soon?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Bella, we have only been married for a month--"

"Two months," I corrected. Time certainly down fly when you are with the one that you love.

"Two months," he adjusted, "and you are talking about having a child..?"

"Well, Edward, you have to remember. Our marriage could depend on it..." I bit my lip, hoping that he would understand what exactly I was trying to tell him. A look of understanding and then one of recolation crossed his face. Then one I truly dreaded. He looked... Oh gosh. He looked regretful.

"Bella, I'm not sure weather or not I_ want_ to have children..."

My heart stopped.

My mouth opened, but only bits and pieces of what should have been full words came out. Did he not want them with me, or did he just not want them in general? Did he just need to make up his mind about this? Or was it something that couldn't be changed in my Edward's eyes?

"Edward..." I finally managed, "you... you think it's too soon, and on top of that you don't even know if you _want _them..." I said aloud, mainly for myself to understand what he was trying to say, trying to tell me.

"Bella, don't think for a moment that I don't love you," he said, reaching out for my hand. I let him take mine, and kept my eyes down cast. I could tell that he was trying to choose his words carefully, but he was struggling with it. "I just don't know how much I want to have children, and I also don't know how good of a parent I can or even will be. I think that we seriously need to talk about this more."

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

A baby? We were married for only two months and Bella was talking about bringing a baby into the picture? How..? Why?

I didn't know why I couldn't give her an exact answer, but I did know that I wouldn't be bale to raise a child and run a corporation so soon. Even Carlisle and Esme waited! I knew that having a family with Bella someday would be a possibility, and perhaps even a choice, but part of my problem was the fact that it was a requirement for us to be married.

"Bella?" I said, putting my other hand underneath her chin, and slowly raising her head so that she was looking at me. But what I saw was something I really didn't want to. "Oh, Bella!" I cried, pulling her toward my chest as I felt her sob. I could see the tears in her eyes when I looked at her, and that was something that I never like seeing. Not since her Father's will, and certainly not because of anything that I have done.

"Sshh, it's OK Bella," I soothed, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. As to the exact reason why she started crying, I wasn't too sure.

"But we won't be able to stay together if we don't have a baby, Edward," she cried, trying her best not to let her voice crack or break too much, but she failed, making her sob more and more into my shirt. I could only watch her helplessly as she sat there, now in my lap, and just let herself go. I let her cry, for I don't know how long, listening to her little rambles, knowing in my heart that everything would be OK, and that we would be able to figure everything out when she calmed down. But then she said something that shocked me.

"Don't you love me?" My head snapped up.

I didn't think, I only reacted to what she asked. And the only thing I could do in that moment, was to prove to er that I did love her after all.

I pushed her back, gently but enough to make her fall back with me, and laid on top of her, putting my arms around her and kissing her for all it was worth. I remember feeling her push at my shoulders, but I didn't let up, and she shorty there after stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I pulled back at some point when I felt we both needed to breathe again, and then I looked her in the eyes.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in the whole entire_ world_," I put all my heart and soul into my words, and I tried my hardest to formulate something in my head that would let her know just how much I did love her, but that was something that you just couldn't always express. At least not verbally. "I know that you love me too, but I never want you to doubt, not even for a moment that I don't love you. That's ridiculous, Bella."

She looked up at me, and was silent, letting me continue. She looked so beautiful, even though her eyes were slightly puffy and red from the crying. I knew that I needed to just man up and let whatever was going to happen just happen. I sucked in a breath, continuing.

"I want to be with you always, so don't start thinking that I'm going to force you to be with Jacob," I forced a dry laugh. "I want you to know that you will always come first in my life, but I don't want us to miss out on something because we are parents, and because we have our own responsibilities. If we want to travel, it would be harder with kids. And we still have plenty of time before we have to worry about having children."

"but Edward I don't want it to be an all of the sudden thing, us just realizing that we need to have one and then we end up not being able to. I would rather us find out this stuff before we have to get into the worrying faze."

"Hmm..." I contemplated what she said for a moment. "You bring up a good point."

"See? But I just don't want to do something that you don't want to do... I wouldn't want it to be that way."

I sighed.

"Bella, I just don't know if I will be a good parent." Now it was her turn to sigh.

"You just said you didn't even know if you wanted to have children with me."

"It's not _you_ that's the problem. Can you imagine having kids around people like Emmett and Jasper? The poor kids would think that there were people their age growing up!" I got her to giggled at that one, and looked down at her. she looked so beautiful, just laying there smiling.

"So what do you think then?" She asked.

"I think... We need to just calm down about everything. Bella, you are stressed out at least as much as I am about this, and other problems," she pouted at that. I smiled. "But Bella, if this really means that much to you, then yes, we will try for a baby."

The smile that fell upon my Bella's face was priceless. I wanted to keep this moment locked in my heart forever and ever, never letting it go.

"Are-are you serious?" She stuttered, trying to grasp what I just said. I laughed, sitting up, and pulling her with me to where she was on her knees next to me.

"Bella, if you want this, then we will make it happen. I want you to be happy, and i know that seeing you happy always makes me happy, too-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Bella tackled me back onto the rest of the bed, her arms around my neck, and her landing on my chest. I was laughing as she kissed all over my face and neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she kept repeating over and over. I smiled, and stroked her hair softly as we just laid there. I knew that moments like this would be the ones that I would always remember, and that was something I looked forward to. Memories.

"Bella?" I asked softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" She seemed confused as she sat up, looking down at me.

I smiled. "Do you want a boy, or a girl?" She giggled and answered that she wanted a little girl, and to be honest, I couldn't agree more. I knew that I would want a little girl to protect and make sure nothing bad would happen.. I wanted to be there for everything from the first birthday to the first heart break, to the (hopefully first and only) marriage. All of it.

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X  
---------------**

**Got any ideas for the baby? I keep LOVING the idea of twins, but who knows? And then there is also the thought of who would the baby end up marrying, anyway? **

**I have no idea, but I know that you guys do!!! You always do, and I am counting on my faithful reviewers, once again, to help me make a choice for my story.**

**Oh, and I was looking at the thing that tells me just how many of you truly have this story on story alerts, and I must say that you guys aren't really pulling threw for me like how I had been hoping this whole time. I mean, there are 150 of you that have this story on story alerts, so I am expecting that you all go ahead and review, at least once.  
**


	8. Planning: Family Time: Symptoms: No Way!

**So the last chapter was a little rough and rushed, but it was also a filler, so don't get too mad at me, OK? I just thought that you guys really did deserve to get that update, and I wanted to let you all know that I am working on this, and have been for a while now. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think in a review, and then i will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**I think that you all will enjoy this chapter very much, as it has been one of my person favorites to write, and I don't know what I would do without my reviewers keeping me going. I expect a few reviews for this one, mind you... I'm not going to go lightly on this, either. So please please please, tell me what you think about this.**

* * *

**Story: **Love That Binds

**Author: **Twilight51545888

**Full Summary: **_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try and move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Twilight, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs I may use later on

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**E**)ight (**:**)**** (**P**)lanning (**:**) (**F**)amily (**T**)ime (:) (**S**)ymptoms (**:**) (**A**)nd (**N**)o (**W**)ay (!)****  
**

**---------------  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X  
---------------**

Over the next several months, Edward and I have been keeping ourselves busy by doing all sorts of things. Of course we were doing the usual married couple things (if I'm quoting my brother-in-law Emmett correctly from his Best Man toast, that would be '_Fighting, arguing, bickering and then making up_') which included trying to figure out housing arrangements near Edward's parent's house. We were able to get one that was close by, seriously like right up the road, and we are actually moved in. We also figured everything out with my siblings.

Rosalie and Alice decided to keep their houses that were given to them by our late Father in his will, and use them only as a summer home, or a weekend get away-type thing. They knew that they wanted to keep the houses, so that they could keep them in the family, but they also knew that at least in this stage of life, that they wanted to be closer to their sister and brother-in-law-to-bes.

Speaking of which, Rosalie and Emmett have been making wedding plans, and I have known from the start that she would want my help with everything.

"Bella," she complained, "I don't know which one to pick..."

I sighed. "Of what, Rose?" We were currently sitting around the rather large table at Carlisle and Esme's house, and we nearly had the entire oak table covered in wedding stuff. Rosalie was destined to have her wedding happen as a Winter wedding, which just made me laugh because the colors of my wedding were that of a winter themed one, though I didn't stress everything nearly as much as she is. She's wanting people to constantly be noticing that that is the theme, and doesn't want a single guest to forget it the whole night.

"These invitations..." she pouted, and then handed me three of them. "This one has the best font, and then I like this one, but I don't like how it folds, and then the last one is an ugly color." I laughed at my sister.

"Rose, you can special order these to be however you want them to be..."

"Oh," my sister sighed, happy that she could figure everything out. She was just plain out happy for the chance to plan out her own wedding, and her own life. I didn't know where her and Emmett were heading, but I knew that as long as they were together, then they could get through anything.

Almost as if on cue, Alice walked in at that moment. She didn't look too good, almost like she was holding something in, and just slumped down at the table with us, not saying one word. This, I noticed, was very uncharacteristic of my sister.

"Um, Alice?" I got Rosalie's attention going toward our sister as well. "Are you alright?"

She buried her face in the crook of her elbow. "I'm fine," came her muffled reply. I knew that she really wasn't, though. I needed to figure out what was wrong with my sister.

"Alice?" I probed, "Are you going to tell us what's wrong, or are you going to make this very difficult?" My sister sighed into her elbow, causing a darken portion of the table to temporarily appear, and then disappear. Alice sat up and then looked at us. What I saw surprised me, and I was further surprised that I hadn't noticed this before. She wasn't wearing make up.

"I'm just getting love-sick, guys," she answered, sending a saddened death glare toward Rosalie's invitations, causing my blond sister to fidget with them uncomfortably in her hands. Alice sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to take the attention away from you or anything, Rose," she put her hand up in defense. "I'm just sad, because Jazz hasn't asked me to marry him yet..."

A look of understanding crossed mine and Rosalie's faces, and then we sent our sister heart felt looks.

"Alice," Rose offered, "maybe he is just waiting for the right moment?"

"Wait," I remembered, "I thought you two didn't want to get married?"

"Well, we don't think that it is completely necessary. At least not right away." I knew that out of all of my sisters, i was the only one that waited until marriage to have my _first time_ with my love, and I was thankful for that in oh, so many ways. "But I would like for him to ask me... I know that that is really stupid, but we have been dating openly since a while after dad died..."

I remember, we all had had feelings for each other, but we were too stupid to just admit them. That's what was wrong with Edward and I. But what Edward and I didn't know was that Rose and Emmett along with Jasper and Alice had actually been together while we were just keeping our feelings to ourselves.

"Alice, if you two don't think that marriage is that important, then why are you wanting to be engaged?"

"Well, I would like to at least be engaged. And I would like to be able to tell him that I love him and be able to give him a symbol of that love."

I smiled. "I know what you mean..." I thought for a moment, my sisters staying quiet. "Are you wanting to start a family before you two are married?"

"Yes, probably, but I don't know what to do... Blah," she made an ugly face, causing me and Rose to laugh. "I would rather talk about you two's lives anyway," she said wholeheartedly, smiling at us. "So how are the wedding plans coming along there, Rose?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't really want to talk about this stuff anymore." We laughed at that, as Rose put the different things in order in her very large three ring binder. It was very similar to the one that they had for my wedding, and I couldn't help but laugh at that. "So, I guess that leaves you, Bella." I inwardly gulped.

"How are you and Edward?" Alice asked, perking up from her seat, in her usual, happy way.

"I-I guess we're OK..." I answered slowly, choosing my words. My sisters looked at me concerned, and then Rose sat next to Alice, both across the table from me, and looked at me with worried faces.

"You two..." Alice started, not really wanting to ask, "didn't get into another fight, did you?"

"Oh, no!" I said, putting my hands up in front of me defensively. "No, no no no no, nothing like that." They visibly relaxed, but still not as much as I would have liked. "We are fine it's just that.... Well.... I, want to have a baby," I said slowly, scratching the back of my head. "And Edward... doesn't know if he wants them..." I was looking down at my free hand as it rested on the table while my sisters let this information sink in.

"Now how in the hell can he be so stupid?" Rose snapped, getting into her attitude stage that she used to be _very _known for.

"Rose--" I tried to reason, not being able to get a word in.

"He has to get by now that you two need to have a child! And then on top of that, it's not like you two would be horrible parents, I mean, you two are alright people. You guys could totally do it! Why doesn't he want them?" I sighed at my sister for badgering her brother-in-law.

"Rose, he just doesn't know if he will be a good parents, but the last time him and I talked about this was five months ago--" she started to get out of her seat at those words.

"And he still hasn't made up his mind?!" she yelled, scaring me.

"Rose!" I hated it when people yelled, and sometimes it seemed that the only way that someone would be able to_ remember _that I hate yelling is when I myself yell. "It isn't like that!" she sank back down in her chair. "We decided to start trying for kids, alright?" I couldn't believe that I didn't bother to bring this up with my sister before.

"Oh..." she replied.

"So, how is that going for you, Bella?" Alice asked, still jumping up and down in her seat, super excited as always.

"Well, I haven't had any luck so far." I felt really awkward talking about this. I stood up. "Look, I think I'm done talking about this now," I put my coat on by swinging it over the backs of my shoulders and then slipping my arms through the sleeves. "So, I think I'm going to meet up with said Edward," I pulled my hair from under my coat collar, "and go shopping, or something like that."

Alice visibly pouted.

"How come you never want to go shopping with me?" She asked.

"Because," I leaned over the table slightly to get the answer across better, "I'm going Christmas shopping." She squealed, clapping her hands and then bouncing in her seat.

"I forgot that it's so close to the most wonderful time of the year!" I laughed, and pointed to the snow that was slowly falling onto the ground outside the large window behind me.

"Really?"

"Well... No..." she smiled. "I already know that you are going to just love what I get for you Bellaaaa," she sang, getting up from her seat and going out of the room.

"Well, fun chat," Rose said, getting up as well, and grabbing her stuff to leave the room. I laughed at my sisters. Now, time to look for my lovely husband.

As I entered the house, I saw him buttoning up the cuff on his dress shirt. I smiled when he looked down at me.

"Bella," I smiled at my husband, "back so soon? I thought you surely would be stuck there with Alice and Rose, talking for hours on end about wedding details." She smiled at me.

"Actually, we are going shopping," I said, my smile never faltering.

"Wait, you are _voluntarily_ going shopping?" he questioned. "As in Alice isn't making you?"

I laughed. "We need to get Christmas stuff for everyone," I reasoned, and he seemed to buy it, for the most part. I knew that I would need to slowly but surely get information out of him, and find out what he wanted for Christmas.

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X**  
**---------------**

Over the next three weeks, leading up to Christmas itself, I kept feeling sicker and sicker. I knew that it was just the anticipation of being with Edward for Christmas for the first time, but I just couldn't get the feeling to go away, no matter how many naps I took, or how many pain killers. I knew that I should see a doctor, but I didn't want to have to go do something like that and get the attention of the holidays to go straight to me just because of it.

We all pretty much stayed over at Carlisle and Esme's house once the time hit for being merely one week away from the famous holiday. And in the Cullen household, there always was a big party for Christmas. Everyone had decided to stay at home (for me and Edward, that ment temporarily moving back into the rather large mansion) and we knew that this year was going to be one of the better ones.

Even though my Father wouldn't be able to be here for this wonderful time, I knew that he was watching over me, and that with Edward here, now as my husband, I would be fine no matter what. and I also knew somehow that this Christmas would be better than any others.

"At least that's what I had hoped," I muttered as I sunk my head into my hand. My elbow was resting on the wooden island in the middle of the kitched, and I was hunched over, trying to keep myself up on it. I just had a splitting head ache, and i couldn't quite figure out why. My stomach just kept churning as I kept my head there.

"Bella, dear," I heard a sweet voice call, making me lift my head up and look into Esme's eyes. "Are you alright?" She looked rather worried, a look I have grown to hate having to see on this woman. She had been like a second Mother to be since I was born. I hated seeing her look so sad. Especially when I was the one that was making it happen!

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine," I said, only half-believing myself, and hoping that she wouldn't bother me too much.

She walked over, and I knew in that moment that she hadn't believed me. I sighed as she checked my forehead. "Well, that's strange... You aren't burning up or anything like that. Do you have any symptoms?" She was starting to sound a lot like Carlisle at this moment, but I couldn't do anything but just explain to her everything that had been happening.

"Well," I started, "I have been having head aches almost every morning, and then they just leave. But sometimes they will last all the way until lunch time, and then that gets very annoying. And sometimes the smells of the foods you make just don't smell right."

Esme thought for a moment, and then realization dawned over her face. "Well, Bella, I think that you should come with me." And with that she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen, past everyone that was in the living room, and up the massive stair case of the Cullen household.

"Esme, where--"

"Sshh," she put a finger over her lips, looking back at me briefly before continuing our assent of the stairs. When we got to the top floor, we went down the massive hall to Esme and Carlisle's room. I had personally only been in here a couple times in my life, because of how rude I always thought it to be in another couple's room when you had so much respect for them.

We walked right on through the room, which was pretty good in size, and went straight to the bathroom. Esme let go of my hand only went we arrived at the large, pale-blue colored room. She opened a lower cabinet underneath the sink, and rummaged around the organized clutter for a few moments.

"Esme?" I asked, confused. "What are you looking for?"

She finally found what she was looking for, and brought out a rectangular box that was mostly gray. I read the side of the box and gulped.

_E_._P_._T_.

"Um, Esme?"

"Bella, I think you should take a test."

"But there's no way I could be pregnant... I just can't," I tried to reason, but she continued to take one of the paper-covered sticks out of the box, putting the rest of them, still in the bow, underneath the sink. She walked up to me. I knew that I couldn't be pregnant, we haven't been trying for long enough! But nonetheless, Esme walked up to where she was a mere foot away from me.

"Humor me?" She put the stick out, it now being the only thing between us.

I sighed. "Aren't I supposed to take three of them, to see if it's accurate?"

"Oh yeah," she said, relocation coming over her face as she grabbed two more for me. I shouldn't have suggested that... Why would I want to pee on three sticks when one was bad enough? "It's just been so long since I last had to take one, so I forgot," she half laughed half-answered.

"Wait, how long have you had these?" I asked. She hadn't had a child in twenty years!

"Well, I actually bought them just last week." She saw my very confused look, and then decided to explain more. "No, no, Carlisle and I are done with having children of our own. But I had talked to Alice not too long ago about how she wanted to start a family, so I just thought that they would be good to have around the house. Just in case." A look of understanding crossed my face at her words, and I stared down at the three tests in my hand.

"Now, I know that you haven't talked to me about wanting to have children with Edward," she started, making me feel slightly guilty all of the sudden for not even bothering to talk to her about it, "but he has talked to me, and I think that if you two really do want children, then you will be fantastic parents."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Esme," I said, smiling at my Mother-in law.

"You're welcome, dear. Take your time, these things don't have to be rushed." And with that, she left. And for some reason, I knew that by 'these things don't have to be rushed, that she meant me and Edward having children. Not me taking the test in general.

I took a deep breath, and closed the door of the bathroom, behind me, walking over to the toilet. Here goes nothing.

**---------------**  
**X**-x**-X-**x-**X**  
**---------------**

**Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think! :) I know, I know, I am very evil, but you know that you all love me! And you all should know by now that the only possible way for you to get the next chapter, is for you to review! **

****There are a total of 155 people that now have this story on story alerts, and I'm expecting... Let's say 15 reviews? At least that's my goal, and I don't really think that I feel like updating for anything less than that. I mean, come on guys. I have been giving you the best story EVER, and you won't even show me some love? haha jk, but really, I would like lots and lots of reviews, if you could please. Thank you, and good night. **

**I hope you all don't think that I'm going too fast or anything, or that I'm not getting the point of this story across, because I truly do have a point to all of this. You will see it son, too, as long as you keep on readin' the story. Thank you very much for the continued support.  
**


	9. Can it be?: Christmas Night I: Venting

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, though I think that it could have been a lot better. I think you might just like the length of it as well. Or not, depending on if you are a prune, or someone that really, truly likes my work. Have fun.**

**Oh, and I think that I should end this story at a point, but I'm not even sure where... You see, I was thinking that maybe I could end it, so that that way I could do a fanfiction as a spin off about the children (yes yes yes, that would be a while off, I know!) but I don't know if you guys would be interested in reading that at all. I need you all to tell me what you think, and the less reviews I get the worse my writing will be, because I will have no idea what to do, and what you all want! Please let me know. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Story: Love That Binds**

**Author: **_Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary: **_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try to move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Twilight, nor do I own the rights to the songs that I may use later on in this fiction piece. Garth Brooks sings 'The Dance'.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**N**)ine (**:**) (**C**)an (**I**)t (**B**)e (**?**) (**:**) (**C**)hristmas (**N**)ight (**I**) (**:**) (**V**)enting****  
**

**-  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X**

The splitting head ache that I had received while on the island in the kitchen, and the overall reason why I was able to catch Esme's attention, had since subsided, but the churning in my stomach has most certainly decided to stay put.

I walked over to the toilet, and for the first time in my life, felt afraid. I don't know if I was technically afraid of the _toilet_ itself, but I certainly was afraid of '_humoring'_ Esme, seeing as how she could very well be right about this whole thing. I really didn't want her to be right, even though I had a lot of respect for that woman.

I took a deep, supposedly relaxing, breath of air, and took out the tests from their individually wrapped plastics, and with shaky hands, started to take the tests. It was kind of a weird feeling, knowing that I was in fact peeing on a stick, but I also knew very well that this could easily be the deciding factor for the rest of mine and Edward's futures. Which in my head just plain out sounded ridiculous.

I peed on the wretched sticks, and then put them all, face down, on the counter. I didn't want to risk sneaking a peek at it while it was still coming up with the results. My reasoning was that I didn't want to get my hopes up, or run them down for that matter. I took a seat on the toilet (lid down, of course) and set the timer that came with the tests. I sighed, placing it down next to the sticks. I then had to wait around for the required four minutes.

Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad... I mean, I _want_ to be a Mother, so maybe this is mine and Edward's chance after all. I didn't want to run the risk of us waiting out until we were _just barely_ within the year and a half range to have the child. Because at that point, we would be forced (technically) to so that that way we could stay married. I know that I would want to be with Edward no matter what, but I also knew that I would feel ultimately guilty if I didn't decide to follow through with my Father's will. Marrying Jacob just didn't seem like my type of future.

After what seemed to me like forever, I decided to look up at the timer.

_One minute passed... Oh, come on!_ I thought to myself. _I hate that thing. Must be broken._ I had my hand on the counter, next to the sticks, my fingers rumbling against the counter in an inpatient manner. My other hand I had my head resting in, my fingers over my chin. Nervous habit.

When the timer finally went off (after taking its own sweet time!), I decided to sneak a peek at the three sticks. I looked at the sticks, not sure which one I would want to turn over first. I sighed, and turned the one in the middle over, and my breath caught in my throat.

_Positive_.

I felt like hyperventilating at that moment. It's OK, Bella, I told myself, that's just one stick. The others could be different. Gotta remember, the one could be wrong, anyway.

I calmed myself down, slowly, slowly, and then started breathing through my nose before putting my hand on the next one. But then I decided that I would rather get this over with right away. I placed my left hand on the one next to it, and took one last deep breath, closing my eyes. I turned them over, and then realized that I couldn't tell what they said until I actually looked.

I opened my eyes.

The three sticks were then lined up together, all in a row, reading _Negative_, _Positive_, _Negative_. I shakily stepped back and looked at the sticks in front of me. My back soon hit a wall, and I slid down it slowly. I felt the tears coming to my eyes, and was only slightly confused about them. I might be pregnant... I couldn't believe it! But now, I had to find out whether I was excited, happy, mad, scared, or indifferent about the whole thing. I honestly had no idea whatsoever.

Or... What if the sticks were wrong, anyway? Whether that was in favor of _Negative_ or _positive_, I wasn't sure which one I was rooting for, really.

I could feel my head spinning, hurting with the not knowing. I could also feel my stomach churning once more, but I knew I wasn't going to be throwing up anytime soon, so that was a relief. Edward had come into the bathroom with me on more than one occasion when my throwing up had ruined a perfectly good morning for the two of us. He was there rubbing my back and pulling back my hair as I needed it. I couldn't thank him enough for being there for me, in sickness and in health.

I smiled, thinking about that line form our wedding. This made me even happier.

Edward would be happy with me being pregnant. That is, if I really _was _pregnant.

The churning in my stomach had subsided by this point, and was merely replaced by a knot. I walked into the main bedroom of Carlisle and Esme's, and looked on the calendar they had hanging on the wall by the door. I placed my finger on today's date.

_Hmm... Six days until Christmas.._. I thought to myself. I knew that I would have plenty of time to sneak in an appointment with Carlisle. But as for right now, I needed to get downstairs and tell this wonderful maybe-news to my family! Well, the girls, that is. I knew that i would have to wait for a little while before telling everyone else. I wouldn't want to get anyone's hopes up, or anything like that.

I took a couple of necessary breaths, and then walked down the grand staircase in the Cullen household. I came down just as Edward was rounded a corner to come up the stairs.

"Ah, Bella!" he called, seeing me, a large smile on his face. But as the amount of steps between us got smaller and smaller, is smile changed length with it. "Bella... What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Crap. I had forgotten to make sure that my face was washed and back to its normal color before leaving the bathroom. I had gotten so excited that the tears of joy had spilled over. Well, before those were the tears of worry, but still.

"Oh," I said, trying to think of something. "I, um... Well, it's kinda embarrassing..." I said, racking my brain for ideas. And then one hit me so hard, that I couldn't believe I was about to use it. Please forgive me, Father.

"Bella," Edward had wrapped his arms around me protectively, still able to look at me just fine, though. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I playful smile coming onto his lips. "Now, what was so embarrassing?"

"I was in the bathroom... Crying about my dad," I finished, taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe that I was using my dad as an excuse, and I knew that I would probably be crying about that later, too, but I was just going to go with this, and see how it went.

"Oh," was Edward's short reply. He was a little awkward in this kind of situation.

"Well," I had to think fast, and on the spot, "I just wish that he could he here... To see me and you together. And to be here for another infamous Cullen Christmas." I let out a dry laugh, another tear spilling over. Real, too.

"Bella, do you want to talk about-" he tried to offer.

"No," I cut him off. "Not... not right now. I just... I need to go and talk to Esme and Rosalie. Do you happen to know where they are at?"

"Oh, yes," he loosened his grip to unnecessarily point in the direction of the kitchen, "they are in the kitchen with Alice. The girls decided that they were going to make some cookies for all of us guys, while we finish watching a football game. And then we'll have a family time together, with everyone."

"Okay," I said finally, "sounds good." I pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you in a bit," I tried to get away, but then he only tightened his grip around my waist.

"You will talk to me about this later, though, right?" He looked at me intently, and I knew that he only wanted to help out as much as possible. "When you are done talking to them?"

I Smiled. I really did miss my dad, and talking about it sounded like just what I needed. "Yes," I replied, and he let me go.

As I walked to the kitchen (I was very thankful for the fact that I didn't have to even walk by the rest of the guys, as the kitchen was to the left of someone coming down the stairwell, and the rather large living room was to the right) I couldn't help but start to think about my Father. I knew that I couldn't really do that right now, though,. There was just way too much going on for me to be worried about that, and trying to deal with everything else.

I got so caught up in this new topic, that when I walked into he kitchen, I had forgotten why I walked in there in the first place. It became a little awkward what with my sisters and Mother-in-law all staring at me. But then when I looked over at Esme, I remembered.

"So, how did they go?" Esme asked, looking at me curiously. By the looks (I mean, blank stares) on my sisters' faces, I finally figured out in my head that they had been told by Esme what my tests were going to be.

"I.. need to make an appointment with Carlisle-" her face beamed and she sucked in a breath "-because _it was positive_!" I whisper-yelled the last few words, knowing very well that the men in the room next to ours could hear us if they just so happened to turn down the TV. Or walk by. I also felt kinda bad, not really telling them how the whole results came out.

"Bella, my dear!" Esme enveloped me in a hug, "this is wonderful!" I received hugs from Rosalie and Alice as well, feeling the tears spilling over my cheeks from happiness.

"Thank you for having me take the tests, Esme," I said, the group parting up a little bit, but the four of us still staying very much close to each other. Esme was tearing up, and I thought that I saw Rosalie trying to hide her trying to wipe a tear away from her cheek as well. I knew that they were happy for me, partially because this was so unexpected. For most people, at least. I know that the boys will be surprised when they hear about this.

"Oh, you're more than welcome, my dear," she answered, her hand still laying on my shoulder in an affectionate manner.

"My little sister..." Rosalie started, "already having a baby..!" I could tell by her cracked voice and the sincerity of her eyes that she was happy for me. And proud.

"Aww, Rose, you make it sound like I'm years younger than you. It's only about four and a half years," I replied with a shrug.

"So," Alice decided to get the subject back to the baby, "how do you think that you should tell Edward?" I could see her eyes beaming at me (maybe it was just the lighting, because there were still the reminisce of tears there), and could practically see the wheels in her head turning as she thought about all of the different options I had. "You could tell him this week.. Oh! You lucky dog! You can tell him for Christmas!" She was jumping up and down at this point.

"Alice-" Esme tried to reason.

"-You could tell him as his Christmas present! You know, you can wait until after we do presents Christmas night, and then you can tell him when you two are alone in bed together... Or just out and about with everyone else. I guess you would probably want everyone to know about this as well-"

"No, Alice, listen-" I tried, but failed at getting her to stop jabbering.

"Oh, Bella! You know, you could of course wait until Christmas Eve! Then you can give him an early Christmas present. Or better yet! Why not wait until midnight after Christmas Eve! Then that way it is technically Christmas day, and then you are telling him, and it will be his very_ first gift_ for your guys' _first year together_!" Alice was truly squeaking as she talked at this point, so excited for me. But i had to kinda burst her bubble... Sorry Alice...

"Alice!" I was finally able ti calm her down, but by this point, Alice's enthusiasm had caught the attention of one certain boy in the next room over... Edward.

We heard the footsteps (just like in the movies, and we heard our heart beats quicken as well) and then Edward pushed open the hanging door to the kitchen. We could hear the noise in the next room over still, so we knew that they were all telling stories and jokes and just goofing around. Like guys. Edward must have heard Alice's ramblings and come in here.

"Bella?" he asked, entering the room completely, the door of which swung back and forth behind him until it finally stopped shortly after. "I thought you came in here to talk about... Well you know..."

I took a dramatic, shaky breath before I answered. "Yes, Edward. I did," I tried to put on my most confident face. "But then Alice and Rosalie were kind enough to try to get my mind off of this stuff, knowing just how much it was bothering me."

"And then you had to march in here," Rosalie injected, not batting an eye, "and bring the issue back up again! Can't you see it's bothering her enough? Just let us talk to her about it at her own pace, and stop trying to fix everything, Edward!" She may have no idea whatsoever what we were talking about, but she sure was good at guessing what her reaction should be. She may have been a little harsh, but that just added to it. It_ is_ Rosalie, after all...

"Oohh.. I-I-I..." Edward looked lost in his own words, stammering over them as he did. He seemed embarrassed. When he walked in, it was almost as if he was concerned that they weren't listening to me talk about our dad, or that he was trying to catch me lying.

"Edward, dear," Esme tried her hand at this as well, "just let us talk about what ever it is that we choose to. Bella will talk to you when she is ready to. Now, run along and continue talking with your Father and brothers while we finish cooking."

"Yes, Mother," Edward replied, walking back out the door, head down and with his tail practically between his legs. I felt bad making him feel guilty for no apparent reason, but hey. My family is very supportive, and will understand as soon as I explain it to them.

When the door had finished swinging back and forth, I turned to my family, and they looked at me, waiting for me to start. I sighed.

"I told Edward," I started, making sure to keep my voice down as much as possible, "that I was coming in here to talk to you three. I told him that the reason I was crying when I came down the stairs was because I had been thinking about our Father," I looked at my two sisters as I said this part, "and how... he... won't be here this Christmas." I saw a small smile form on Alice's lips at my words.

"You really have been thinking about that, haven't you?" She asked, the smile still playing on her bright pink lips. "Because this Christmas is the first with you and Edward together, and then also the one where you can make this big announcement of the _baby_-!" she whisper-yelled the last word, causing me to almost jump.

"Alice!" i made sure to cut her off, again. "I will be sure to talk to Edward about my Father some other time, but right now, I need to figure somethings out..." I was deep in thought or a few minutes. "Alice. You can't mention anything about the baby, alright? I'm not even sure if I am pregnant, so I need to get a test with Carlisle set up as soon as possible," I finished, looking over at Esme, who in turn shook her head in the affirmative.

"Well... the sticks all said positive, right?" Alice asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, Alice," Esme answered for me, "but some women get that result without it being true."

"Well, guys," I said, looking to the ground. "Only one was positive... The other two were Negative..."

"Bella..." Esme was choosing her words wisely; I knew that she wasn't disappointed in me or anything, just confused, "when you can in here, I thought that you said they were positive?"

"No," I sighed, "I said '_it was positive_'." I let the looks of recognition fall on their faces, and felt mine light up with a smile once again. "But it's still a maybe, right?"

"Yes," Rosalie said, giving me another hug, "this does me that you need an appointment. But I am with Alice, for once," she pulled away, looking to our sister. "How do you want to tell Edward?"

I thought for a moment, trying to remember all of the suggestions that Alice had told me. They were very good! I just didn't know which one would be the most appropriate, or which one I would want us to be able to look back on years to come. I put a lot of thought into my answer, not knowing how much time passed. "Well, I do really like the ideas of waiting until midnight, because then it's his first present..."

"Well, dear," Esme put in her two cents, "I think that you should wait on making that final decision until you know for sure whether it is yes or no. Positive or negative."

I knew that she was right, so I merely asked, "Can you put Carlisle up for an appointment tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, dear," she answered. "What time?"

I thought about my morning sickness, not really wanting it to be in the morning after all, but still answered, "I guess that somewhere between eight and ten would work. Edward likes to sleep in usually, so that would work out just fine."

"Very well then; I will inform you of the actual time after I talk to Carlisle about opening up his schedule." I smiled at her, and in that moment, we all heard a very prominent 'ding'. "Oh! I'll get it!"Esme walked across the rather large kitchen, and made her way over to the oven. I hadn't remembered that we were in here making something until she opened the oven door, and the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted into the room. My stomach churned happily to this scent.

And with that, the four of us got the cookies (batch number four, by the way; all of them having different kinds of cookies on them) and headed out to the living room where our men were waiting for us. We put the different kinds of cookies on the coffee table in front of the hungry men, and watched as they attacked them, getting the kinds that they wanted. Rosalie and Esme were even kind enough to go back into the kitchen and get everyone a glass of milk.

The eight of us stayed up well past midnight, that night, all sharing stories, laughing and in general having a good time. I would always think that moments like these are the best memories. I knew that all of us would be doing this just about every night until Christmas, where we would be staying up until way early in the morning. As we did every year, of course. I also knew that I was excited to give Edward his present this year...

When we had all come to a mutual agreement that it was time to go to bed, Edward and I walked up the stairs together, hand in hand, just smiling at each other and remembering all of the different stories from when we were younger. As we got closer to our bedroom, I got more and more nervous. I knew that he would bring something up right now that I wouldn't really be wanting to talk about. I also knew that the only reason why he ever did this was because he cared about me.

We were in our room too soon for my own liking, and then Edward closed the door behind me as I walked quickly over to the closet, wanting to change clothes as soon as I possibly could. I knew that Edward was watching me; I could practically feel his eyes boring holes into my back as I shakily grabbed something to put on and then changed my clothes. I was wearing what I normally wore to bed; a colored tank top (red this time around) and boy shorts. I was most comfortable in these.

When I turned around, sure enough, Edward was still there at the door, leaning against it. Was was watching me carefully.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bella... do you want to talk about it now?" I knew that he was talking about my dad, and to be honest, I didn't feel like bringing this subject up. I could already feel the tears beginning to pool at my eyes, and for the life of me, I was willing them to leave.

"Edward..." I could feel myself choking up at this point, and trust me, I was_ not_ happy about that, "I... I don't really want to talk about it..." My voice cracked so much in that sentence that I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with that. I could see the sympathy in Edward's eyes as he walked towards me.

Thoughts were swimming through my mind at a rate I didn't want them to. I kept thinking about when I was younger, my dad holding me, my dad and I in the car together, him helping me plan birthday parties... Everything... And as these thoughts kept coming to me, more and more tears would escape until finally, Edward wrapped his arms around me. He nestled his chin on top of my head, and then whispered sweet nothings into my ear as I sobbed into his arms.

Very quickly, Edward picked my up bridal style, and walked me over to our bed. He turned on the iHome that we had set up on his nightstand, and scrolled through the songs until he came to one of my personal favorites of all time. He knew very well that this song would make me cry as well as calm down, something that was very difficult to accomplish. The song was Garth Brooks` 'The Dance'.

Edward held me as I cried into his chest, and the intro to the song started. "Edward, I just don't know what to do... I miss my dad so much..!"

"Ssshhh, Bella, don't worry about it... Get it all out, okay?" I looked up to find him smiling at me, and gave him a confused look, silently asking him to continue. I knew that my eyes had to be puffy and red by this point, and sort of wondered how he could keep from laughing. He explained: "You never were really allowed to let it all out, so here is your chance, my Bella. I want you to cry all of your emotions out as long as you need to."

A sob choked my reply of any thanking to him as I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

_Looking back on the memory of_  
_The dance we shared, 'neath the stars above_  
_For a moment all the world was right_  
_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye?_

"I just wish that I would have been able to spend more time with him, Edward..." I said, mumbling most of my words. If that man was some how ever able to understand me when I was crying, the koodos to him! "I am eighteen, but I still feel like a sad little girl, not knowing where my daddy really is at, and knowing deep inside that I won't be bale to see him again..."

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
_The way it all would end_  
_The way it all would go_  
_Our lives are better left to chance_  
_I could have missed the pain_  
_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

"I wish that he would have been able to dance with me at our _wedding_, Edward," the sobs that wracked my body were almost unbareable. I couldn't believe that I was able to hold all of this in this whole time, and that I had never shared it with Edward before.

_Holding you, I held everything_  
_For a moment, wasn't I the king?_  
_But if I'd only known how the king would fall_  
_Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all!_

"And then he's going to miss seeing me grow up and have a family... He won't be able to congratulate us when we become parents." I sniffed, and then remembered to change the subject. "He wont be there for the first mistakes of our married lives, or to tell us what he thinks we should do." I was rambling at this point, but I didn't care.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
_The way it all would end_  
_The way it all would go_  
_Our lives are better left to chance_  
_I could have missed the pain_  
_But I'd have had to miss the dance_

I kept talking, rambling, and just letting out all of my pent up feelings for I don't know how long. The only thing I did know was that my Edward was there for me, and for the life of him, he would be there for me for the rest of our lives. He cared about me more than I could comprehend, and this was him proving it._  
_

_Yes, my life is better left to chance_  
_I could have missed the pain,_  
_But I've have had to miss the dance_

Edward held me close to his chest and just let me vent to him in ways that I haven't before in my 18 (almost 19) years. I knew that there were more pressing matters that we could be talking about at this moment, but I also knew that I needed to let this all out. I don't know what I would have done if I went even one more month with everything just bottled up inside of me. I would probably go insane!

But with my Edward, I knew that anything would be possible.

**-**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**-**

**Well, there you have it my friends... I think that you all should review and TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! Yes, yes, of course I do in fact have an idea myself, but how can I make you all oh, so happy when you won't tell me what you wish to happen in my progressing story?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, along with everything that you think should go on. Oh, and I have been just flipping through lately, but I just haven't been able to yet find a good Edward and Bella story to read... I remember that that was the reason I decided to write this one in the first place, but I need something to read and maybe get inspiration from. Can you guys suggest anything to me? I sure hope so. Please tell me what you love to read, and get back to me as soon as you can.**


	10. The Final Verdict: Christmas Night II

**Enjoy! I think that you will all love this chapter, and please make sure that you tell me what you think about it at the end. Oh, and I will be mentioning a poll that you all may vote in at the end of this chapter, so be looking out for that.**

**And as you will clearly be able to see, this chapter is very much divided up into sections. I thought that that would be the only logical way to fit everything that I wanted to be in here together. I think that you guys would all agree on that at the end. This was more difficult to think out that you would have thought, let me tell you... Anywho, I hope that you will tell me what you think, and let me know if you think I'm doing the right thing/going in the right direction.**

**Oh, and I'm just going to go ahead and say this now. There won't be a 'Christmas Night' chapter for ALL of the nights leading up to Christmas. This chapter, for instance, shows them when they are five nights away. I can't come up with stuff for all of those, so there will in fact be just one more Christmas Night chapter after this one. When you read through this one, it will make more sense, but I'm just trying to put this to save any and all confusions.  
**

* * *

**Story: Love That Binds**

**Author:**_Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary: **_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try to move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Twilight, nor do I own the rights to the songs that I may use later on in this fiction piece.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**T**)en (**:**) (**T**)he (**F**)inal (**V**)erdict**** (**:**) (**I**) (**D**)on't (**W**)ant (**C**)hildren**** (**:**) (**C**)hristmas (**N**)ight (**II**)****  
**

**-  
X-**x**-X-**x**-X**

**The Final Verdict**

**Bella P.O.V.  
**

This wasn't what I would consider awkward, but it also isn't what I would consider to be normal, either. Edward and I were laying down on our large bed, wearing nothing but the sheets of the bed, curled up in each others' arms. I was completely comfortable with this, of course, but what I wasn't comfortable with was Alice standing over the bed, looking down at Edward and I like nothing was out of the ordinary.

I instinctively wrapped the sheets around myself firmer as I tucked my chin into the blanket. Her smile only got bigger.

"Alice..." I started, "what are you doing here?" She giggled. She then came down to kneel at the bedside, and whisper in my ear, as to not wake Edward.

"Well, we have your umm..." she looked over at her brother-in-law, "appointment to get to. Remember? We set it up, and Carlisle is able to see you very soon."

"Oh," I said, looking up at Edward. I smiled, seeing just how peaceful his face was at the moment, and resisted the urge to touch it. I got up as quietly as possible (Alice leaving when she realized just how naked I was) and tip toed into the bathroom. After I took a shower, I wasn't at all surprised to find Alice still in the room and Edward completely undisturbed.

I gave one last longing look to my husband of all of about five months, and then made my way out the door, being lead my Alice's waving arms. "_Let's go!_" she whisper-yelled, as I closed the door behind me.

"You have no idea how hard it is to say good bye to him in the morning," I finished, biting my lip. I knew that Edward was going to get some tonight. I just felt the need for him again as soon as I woke up. I knew I wouldn't hardly last through out the day, but it seems that I would have to.

"Yeah, but you have an appointment, missy!" Alice folded her arms like a Mother, and lead the way down the long hallway. I laughed at her, and quickly caught up. I knew that this would be either a long, or a very exciting day. Either way, I was going to brace myself with a smile.

When we waved to Laurent, I felt my stomach start to knot up again. Alice got her bright yellow Porche to come around, and we climbed into it, turning on the heater almost immediately.

The drive there to the hospital was a very long one, but quicker than I wanted it to be. Alice put some song on the radio, and I just let my mind wander as my sister made her way onto the high way.

What I couldn't help was remembering a conversation from the night before, with my Edward.

* * *

_As Edward help me in his strong arms, I just kept crying, even after 'The Dance' was over. He just held me close, and I knew that I needed him. I needed him tonight to be here with me, and show me just how much he loved me. I needed that from him, and I knew he would be more than willing to show me he love me._

_I tried to catch my breath, but more and more happy memories, ones that won't be able to be repeated, kept flooding into my head. I hated it, but at the same time, I loved the fact that I was able to get these emotions out, finally. I knew that this wasn't going to be very easy on me, and Edward was just amazing for staying here and listening to all of my sorrows, and being there for me._

_"I just hate that he had to leave, Edward..." I buried my face in his chest for what seemed like the millionth time since I've known him._

_"I know, my Bella... I know..." he kept running his fingers through my hair as we swayed back and forth. Thought he music had since stopped, he was still dancing with me, and I really enjoyed that. He stayed with me, not saying anything more than exactly what i needed to hear, until I calmed down. Then for another ten whole minutes after that, we just stayed there in each other's arms, thinking. He told me I was beautiful every opportunity he could, never sounding over whelming when he said that._

_Eventually, we somehow ended up on the bed, him holding me as strongly in his arms as he did before, and us just enjoying each other's company. We started to talk a bit about the death in general, and the funeral for that matter. It was easier for me to talk about it now, and Edward never judged me for crying up a storm. But then he asked something that I never expected him to ask._

_"Bella... That night that your Father died... you left... you left us there in the waiting room..." I thought back, trying my hardest, remembering what Edward was talking about. I then remembered what he was talking about._

"I think I just... I just need a while alone, OK? This is just... too much..." I was about to get up when Edward pulled me back gently.

"Here," he searched in the pocket of his dress pants for his car keys. His Volvo. The only reason that me and him were able to get to the hospital in the first place was because he has a car over in our garage. It was the same with Esme and Carlisle's Mercedes, as well as Alice's porche, Rosalie's M3, and Emmett's jeep. Though, he liked to work on it.

The Cullen's visited so much that they would keep their vehicles there for emergencies, like the one that just took place. It was a smart move, actually. Plus, they usually rode around in limos when they would go somewhere as a family.

"I think that you will need these," he placed the keys into my waiting hands and stood up with me. "Just take as long as you need, and try to be safe," he wiped away my tears to indicate his meaning. We embraced tightly.

_"What about it?" I asked. I had no idea why he was bringing this up._

_"Where did you go?"_

_His simple question was caught in the air. I thought it over and over again, at one point almost thinking he didn't even ask it. The air was quiet, except for the sound of us breathing, mine being messed up once in a while by my need to sniffle._

_"Well..." I hadn't thought about that in a while now. "I went to our tree." I looked up at Edward, and I could plainly see a smile on his face. Our tree was somewhere that we hadn't been to in a long while, and I knew on that night that that was the only place that could give me comfort at that point in time. I explained this to Edward._

_"Our tree, huh?" he looked smug. "We need to plan a trip there sometime soon. That place... I haven't seen it in forever, it feels!"_

_"Oh, it felt like that to me, too," I agreed. "I remember the way to it just fine, which really surprised me, and it still looked as beautiful as I remember from being a little child."_

_The way to Our Tree was a long road, and then after about fifteen to twenty whole minutes of driving on that, you had to pull off and go on a road-less area for about twenty more. This distance from the Cullen house, of course. And there was also a hill you had to drive up in order to get to the large field (it was about the size of two or three football fields in whole) where the tree stood, tall and proud, in the middle._

_"I remember us having all those barbecues by that tree... All those times our two families would get together, and have loads of fun, not worrying about the hospital, the businesses, anything. It was the Blacks, the Cullens and the Swans there, together, and getting along," Edward stressed the last word._

_"You know what else I remember about that place..?" I asked, looking up at Edward coyly. _

_He raised a perfect eyebrow at me. "What?"_

_I tackled him to the bed, him on his back and me supporting my weight by my hands and legs, both of which were on either side of him. "We used to do some serious flirting back in the day... And I believe we would always somehow end up tackling each other to the ground..." I trailed off, as if I actually was thinking hard about the memory. I then attacked him with a kiss, and so began our night...  
_

* * *

I smiled, thinking about how we had decided to spend that night together, and how we could have just been sad the whole time instead. Edward made me whole, and knew exactly what to do, and what to say to make me feel better.

We eventually arrived at the hospital, and I wasn't even close to being ready to walk inside right away. It seemed evident that Alice was significantly more excited about this than I was. I sighed, getting out of the car and making my way toward the door. I tried to ignore everything that Alice was saying at the moment, but let's just say that that is a very difficult job to do.

"...and then we could go shopping and get you some new close. Oh! And we need to find out some really awesome way to tell everyone. I know you have been thinking about how to tell Edward, but we need to know what you want to do for the rest of the family. Oh, and just so you know, Esme and Rosalie are here, too..."

I was happy to hear that my Mother-in-law and other sister would be here to hold my hand, so to speak, but I wasn't too thrilled about what I would have to do to get the results.

When we walked up to the rather large lady at the counter, I could hardly get the words out.

"I, uh," I needed to clear my throat before I continued, so that that way she could hear me, "I have an appointment." I knew the next question would come anyway, and felt stupid when it did.

"Well, what's your name?" I sighed.

"Bell-_Isa_bella Cullen..." I had to correct myself. "I have an appointment with Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Alright," she typed something on the keyboard, and then gave a confirmation nod. She then told us that Carlisle would be waiting for us in his office. I looked around in the waiting room and felt uneasy. Alice practically dragged me down the hall. We walked, her knowing where to go far better than I did. Of course I had been here tons of times in my youth, but I didn't feel like paying attention to where we were going. There was just too much on my mind.

Alice's ranting kept up until we reached a door with a very familiar mark on it.

'**_Room 123_**  
_Doctor Carlisle Cullen_'.

All of the rooms that were below 200 were just offices for the various doctors. This was in fact where Carlisle would be when he gave the Cullen Corporation over to Edward and I (officially) until he decided to retire. Which, I personally doubted would, because he likes to help people out so much. It always amazed him coworkers that he would be so compassionate when he could just be sitting back and counting his earnings day and night.

I finally noticed the sweat that was building up, slowly but surely, on the base of my neck as we walked on into the office. Alice of course knows no such thing as 'knocking', so we probably surprised the poor old guy.

"Oh, hello, girls," Carlisle's small, warm smile greeted us as we waltzed in, and i immediately felt a whole lot better about going through with this whole thing. Note, though, I didn't feel completely comfortable about it, either.

"H-hey, Carlisle," I couldn't believe just how stressed out and strained my voice sounded. Carlisle must have noticed it, though, because he just walked up to me and put a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah, just... Nervous?" I couldn't quite figure out why I made that a question, but I did.

"Well, there is nothing to be too worried about, Bella. You know I'll take good care of you, here." I thought for a moment that he might have taken my comment to mean that I didn't trust him, but now remembering all of the different times that he has had to reset my bones for me, I didn't worry too much. He knew I trusted him. A lot.

"What... what do I have to do?" I was really worried that I would do something wrong at this point.

"Well, we need to head on over to one of the rooms where you can give me a urine sample, and then of course the blood test," Carlisle finished, standing up with a folder in his hand. I gulped. "You're still afraid of blood, aren't you Bella?" Carlisle's smile was almost taunting.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes at the man, and we all headed out to Carlisle's other office, where Rosalie already was waiting for us. This one of course being the one that had hospital check-up-room bed, complete with the paper to cover it up it a vertical strip. There was an adjoining bathroom that I used to do my business in while everyone waited outside.

When I came back out with that cup, I couldn't help but laugh. "There's just something about giving your Father-in-law your own pee..."

Everyone laughed at that one. "Well," Rose said, "at least the worst is over. Oh, wait, no it's not!" She grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together like an evil villain from a cartoon.

"Thanks Rose..." I replied, rolling my eyes, as well as rolling up my sleeve.

**-**  
**X-**x**-X-**x-**X**  
**-**

I sat there, wringing my hands together for what seemed like forever when Carlisle finally came back from his lab. I had insisted on staying here for the half hour it took to get all of the rush-order tests through. I knew that Carlisle was pulling strings to make this whole process go by fast, but at the same time, he had to make sure his other patients were taken care of, so I wasn't entirely his number 1 priority. I understood that, though.

"Bella, you look nervous still?" Carlisle smiled. Clearly he had something up his sleeve.

"Yeah, I am..." my voice was rather weary. I had to ignore a call from my Edward in order to stay here undetected. I didn't want him to know where I was, or anything like that. But to keep him rom worrying, I made sure to text him a little white lie. Shopping, or something like that. I don't remember...

"Well, I have the results back right here," he held up the folder that had my name on a side tab, it in black letters. "I haven't even looked at them myself."

I felt this pivoting rush in my stomach, something telling me to be excited. I couldn't help my smile. "Well, are you going to open it and tell me?"

"I want you to open it. You tell me if I'm going to be a grandfather or not," I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I took a deep breath, almost getting that 'I'm about to pass out' feeling of a rush in my head. I stood up, and snatched the folder away from his hands.

"Fine, I will."

I opened the folder.

* * *

**I Don't Want Children  
**

**Edward P.O.V.**

I had woken up at eleven this morning missing my Bella terribly. I don't know where she or my sister-in-law Alice is at. Or even my Mother, come to think of it. I got up and took a rather long shower, just letting my mind wonder as I thought about different things. I turned on the shower radio (hey, don't knock it 'till you try it; those things are amazing to have!) and listened to the smooth songs that came on. I left it on some classical music and continued to keep my mind occupied.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Bella, and everything that we have or haven't been talking about lately. I know that she wants to have children, and that thought alone made me shudder.

Me?

As a _Father_?

I just couldn't see it happening. I can't.

What good would I do as a Father, anyway? I wouldn't be bale to take care of a baby... Though, I guess technically that would in fact be Bella's job. She would want to stay with her babies as much as possible.

Wait, bab_ies_?

How many did she want to have? How many did I want to have? Do I want children? How soon? We never talked about that part. At all. Heck, we hardly even brought the subject up. Don't get me wrong, we have been having _lots_ of practice, but we never really talked it through.

I sighed. Stepping out of the shower, I dried off and then I began to get dressed and comb through my hair, looking at least somewhat decent. I was just wearing some sweats and a wife beater today, planning on relaxing as much as possible.

But still, I knew that there was too much going through my head for me to think it through alone. I think I need to talk with someone else. Someone other than Bella, at first at least. I need someone's opinion, but not someone that is completely involved.

Then it hit me. What ever happened to Jacob? Surely I wouldn't be able to talk to him about this, but I guess that Bella would be talking to him. It wouldn't hurt to ask him his opinion, ask him what Bella has been talking to him about. He has helped me to understand my Bella several times in the past.

I had not much to do today but hang around the house for the holiday time. There wasn't much time left (only five days now) until the great big, ever famous Cullen Christmas, so that was something to look forward to. I put a lot of thought into the gifts I would give Bella. I already decided. A couple would be in front of everyone, and then there was another gift I would give her in private. I think that'll work out.

I walked out of the bathroom and checked the messages on my phone. There were several, mostly from oddball friends that I've known for years and years, and then of course there was also one from Bella.

'_Hey, Edward, sorry I couldn't stay too long this morning. Thank you for last night :) I'm hanging out with Alice and Esme and Rosalie, just doing some Christmas shopping. See you later. Love you_!'. I smiled, and then noted that the text had been sent a couple hours ago. I tried calling her, but she ignored it, I guess, so I had to just deal with that for right now.

I made my way down the stairs, and noted that the house was quiet. Dad was probably at work, so that made sense.

I walked around and looked for Emmett and Jasper, trying to find someone that I can talk to about everything that was floating through my mind. I checked the sitting room, and sure enough, they were seated in there having a heated discussion. Jacob was in there as well, I noted.

"Hey guys," I greeted, and then looked over at Jacob. "Whatcha doin' here, man?"

"Esme and Carlisle told me that I 'better be here' for Christmas this year," he said, using air quotes, "so I came in late last night. Sorry."

"Oh, it's just fine," I waved him off. "You're practically our _brother_!"

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked as I came in all the way, and sat on the red couch, across from the black one Emmett was sitting on. Jasper and Jacob were across form each other, on opposite colored couches as well.

"Jasper's gettin' pretty nervous..." I saw Emmett tease our younger brother. And then I saw something that i didn't always see... Jasper... Blushing?

"Woah, Jasper, you're getting a little red in the cheeks there..." I taunted, noting that they got redder still. "What's going on?" I looked around the room, and Jacob was the one to answer.

"He wants to pop the question," Jacob grinned, "but he doesn't know if doing it on Christmas Eve would make it too much about them."

"What do you mean?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well," Emmett injected, "we all know that Christmas is for all of us, and that's how Mom and Dad have always seen it," I nodded in agreement. Our parents were both very traditional. "And I already got scolded by Mom for proposing to Rosie on your wedding day..." Emmett's sheepish grin made me laugh a little at my brother.

"Don't worry about it, Bella and I thought that you doing that for Rose was really cool," I smiled at my brothers.

"I just don't know when I should do it... I mean, what if someone else is planning on making some great big announcement on Christmas? Who am I to take away the spot light from them?"He sighed, and then there was a small pause.

We let Jasper continue. He was one to rant for a while about his problems before asking for help. "I know that Alice wants to get married, and all of this stuff happening within the last few months," Jasper made a motion in the air with his hands to add emphasis, "she can't stop thinking about it. And then of course Rosalie is planning _her_ wedding, which makes Alice the 'go-to' girl... Or at least she _makes_ herself the 'go-to' girl..." We all smiled at that. Everyone knew how Alice was.

When we were sure that Jasper had stopped his ranting, we decided it was our turn to put in our own two cents.

"What could happen on Christmas Day that would make you take away from someone else?" Emmett asked, still confused.

"I don't know... It just seems that something pops up every year that makes everyone really excited," Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"Then why not make you and Alice the big thing that pops up this year?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged again.

"Well," Jacob suggested, "why don't you wait for New Years then, if you're so worried? It also gives you more time to think this through, to think if you really want to get married..." He kind of trailed off, letting what he suggested sink in.

"I_ do_ want to be married; I want to be with her forever." Jasper plainly stated that. He knew he was serious._ We _knew he was serious.

"Then when the right time comes," Emmett added, "you will know it. Trust me."

"Yeah," I laughed, "you don't have to be as impulsive as I was!" Everyone enjoyed a small laugh at that, including Jasper.

"I guess you guys are right... I'll just wait for the right time."

"And there's always New Year's," Jacob suggested with a shrug. "Or if you're not ready by then, there's Valentine's day... I'm pretty sure you got enough time to think this whole thing through."

"I sure do," Jasper smiled.

"Now that we're done with that," I injected, trying not to make the conversation move on to something else if it weren't ready to, "do you guys think that you can help _me_ with a decision?"

"Sure thing, little brother," Emmett said rather quickly. He's always one to help others.

"Bella and I have to have a child..." the room was silent at once, and the only two sounds I could hear were that of my breathing, my heart beating and the clock ticking above the door, "...but I don't know how I feel about that." There was a pause as my brothers (which is what I consider Jacob as well) let what I said sink in.

"Edward, man," Jacob was the first to talk, "_still_?"

I shook my head and looked at the ground, my hand going to the back of my neck. "I'm sorry, but I just can't see myself as a Father. I don't know how good, or how bad I'll be. I don't know how I'll make time for it, I don't know what I'll have it do for fun. I just don't know!" I was getting frustrated, and that's never good.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper reached over and put a calming hand on my shoulder. Seriously, this guy should be a doctor or something, like our Father. He was great at making people calm down.

"How _can_ I, Jasper?" I asked, still remaining calm. I shook off my brother's hand.

"What do you mean, you don't know if you'll be able to make time?" Emmett asked, trying to understand everything.

"Well, think about it." I started, leaning a bit more forward in my chair, and putting my hands out in front of me. It's an old habit that we all gained from our Mother to gesticulate while talking. "I'm going to take over the Cullen Corporation with you guys," I gestured over to my brothers, who in turn nodded, "as well as a good portion of the Swan Corporation. I'm going to be able to slip responsibility with you two when it comes to our company. But the Swan Corporation will just be me and Bella."

"Yes, but if you have children," Emmett offered, "then the work load will be split even more. Less work for you in the long run, my friend."

"But then I have to work with Bella about dividing both my share of the Cullen and the Swan Corporations amongst the children I have. Then before we know it, you guys are going to have children as well, and then it will be divided even more. Soon the Companies will be fighting within themselves to have more control, and our family will be suffering as well as the business."

My brothers nodded at me, knowing where I was going with this. "I just don't want to have to deal with that. Twenty years down the road or forty years down the road. I just don't want it!" I sighed. "And then, how am I supposed to go to Medical school with children to take care of?"

My brothers gasped at that one. Apparently they forgot that I wanted to become a doctor like our Father. I buried my face in my hands.

"I just don't want children if that makes me have to make so many decisions like this."

* * *

**Christmas Night II**

**Bella P.O.V.**

On the way home form the hospital, everyone in the car was dead silent. Rosalie, Alice and Esme were with me, while Carlisle still had to work at the hospital for a few more hours. Though, I'm pretty sure those hours will go by rather slow for him as well.

I gotta admit though; the silence was probably due to me being silent. Everyone was feeding off of my emotions. But I didn't even know how I was supposed to feel at this point. I just wanted to get home and talk to Edward. And, for the most part, act like today didn't happen.

When we pulled into the car drop off (Laurent came out and took the keys from Esme as she got out) I couldn't get the door open fast enough. I walked, or stormed, rather, into the mansion, and immediately went up to mine and Edward's room. I dropped my purse off on the table by the door and walked in a few more steps. I could tell that the bathroom was unoccupied, and that the light in the closet wasn't on. So, in other words, Edward wasn't in here.

I sighed.

Turning back around, I walked out of the room and made my way tot he hallway. When I finally reached the stairs, I couldn't help but notice just how quiet it was upstairs. This just made feel awkward being up here, and made me hurry even more so down the stairs.

When I finally got down there, I made my way over to the sitting room, and saw that everyone was in fact in there. I sat down next to Edward on a red couch. Rosalie had joined Emmett, and Esme was on a couch all to herself. Alice joined Jasper on his couch. There was still one seat left open that was a recliner, but hardly anyone ever used it.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I got cozy in Edward's arms. It had taken me a total of five minutes to get all the way up the stairs, across the hall to our room, walk back to the stairs and then back down them.

"Just thinking about the Holiday," Esme answered. I haven't heard her talk since the ride home. Since the_ beginning_ of the ride home, more of. "Have you finished your Christmas shopping, dear?"

"Well, I think I still need to get a present or two," I answered, legitimately thinking it through, "but aside from that, I should be alright."

"Well then, how about we all head out to the family room and continue this discussion out there?" She got up, dusting off her pants. "It seems a bit too crowded being in here, don't you think?" We all came to an agreement, and followed Esme out to the living room, where she then departed into the kitchen to start on some brownies.

At this point, I couldn't help but think that Esme was up to something. She saw the test results. She had to have had something up her sleeve at this point.

The whole night, as before, was spent with everyone just hanging around, talking about what they wanted and what they hoped to get for, all were able to tell stories and some how, we still are able to laugh about the same ones, even after all of these years. Carlisle eventually came home and was just in time to be able to confirm a story about how Jasper got a cut on his arm pit from his mattress, which I don't see how that is possible.

As for Rosalie and Emmett, they officially set a date for their wedding. They were going to get married on April 10th, unless anything else were to come up that made them have to change their plans. That date was apparently special to them, because that was the day that Emmett and Rose had had their first date. I thought that that was kind of cute, to be honest.

Alice was rather quiet during the talk of weddings, which made my heart ache for her.

We also had a conversation centered around Jacob, and his apparent secret lady. He said he would have us meet her sometime, but not right away, as they have only been dating for about three weeks now. I was so happy for him! He is still one of my best friends, after-all.

As for Esme and Carlisle, they seemed to not be able to shut up about wanting to have grandchildren, which made the conversation go over to Edward and I, and I really didn't want that right at the moment. I thought that that could have been directed at any of my siblings or in-laws. I was ticked, to say the least. And when I am ticked, I need a way of releasing that pent up anger. Normally, my Edward would do...

"We don't know how many we would want to have," Edward said at one point in the conversation. I hadn't even noticed that we failed to talk about that portion. I knew that we needed at least one, but I had no idea how many Edward wanted. Or I wanted, for that matter.

"Well, how many are you wanting, dear?" Esme asked, seeming as Motherly as always. I was glaring at her, though Edward couldn't see it, silently wishing her to shut up about this subject.

"Well..." Edward started, and I chose not to look at him at this point. I didn't want to know what he was going to say, but I knew I would hear it anyway. "I was thinking about having a small family, making it easier with the businesses and all," Edward made a 'you get what I mean, right?' gesture with his hands toward his parents, and they nodded their heads in agreement. I couldn't believe it! Especially when I saw Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett looking like they understood him as well. Why, oh why would you bring corporate business into a discussion about children? "I don't want to have to divide my portion of the company up any more than is necessary."

"That sounds reasonable," Carlisle started. "I remember thinking the same thing when we started to have you guys, but I also didn't think that the Corporation would get to be as big as it is now. I think that having three boys was just perfect for how large it is. How you boys divide up your shares is completely up to you, though."

"What bout you, Bella?" Jacob asked, trying to be helpful. I know he wouldn't ever do something to intentionally make me feel like crap, but he was doing that.

"I... have no idea, to be honest." I sighed, and sat up straighter in Eward's arms. "I know I want at least two, but I don't know about anything more than that."

That was completely a lie. I wanted to have six children, but I wasn't about to bring that up around Edward; not after what he had just said.

he rest of the night was spent with Esme making me uncomfortable by talking about baby stuff and how "cute it would be to have the pitter patter of little feet running around the house" once again. I just wanted to get to bed and sleep all this stress away, but I knew I wouldn't be able to really do that. I would lie awake tossing and turning thinking about all of this. And there were still more of these Christmas nights to come, I was sure. I wasn't too awful thrilled about that fact, though, to be honest.

**-**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**-**

**I hope you guys really like being able to get into Bella and Edward's heads more in this chapter. I had a strange turn of events that made me think to add that in. I really like this idea, and I'm liking getting back into the habit of writing on here for you guys, but I need some people to tell me that I am doing a good job. I think that you guys like it, but I truly do need that confirmed. **

**So please, please tell me what you think and what you would like to happen. I hope that you guys will enjoy how this unfolds, and how I try to tie everything together.  
**


	11. Christmas Night III: Merry Christmas, Ed

**I hope I didn't waste too awful long doing absolutely nothing. I really think that you all will enjoy this next chapter, especially since I am considering going back to writing like this quite a bit more. Even more so than I had done before! So, let's begin, shall we? :) I want to just say sorry to everyone that wanted me to continue this a lot quicker. I know that I will have lost quite a bit of reviewers and readers, thanks to the fact that people simply grow up and begin to not like fanfictions as much, or because they want to move on to other forms of entertainment on the internet. I am excited for this new crowd of viewers, though, and am excited to see what you all have to say pertaining to this story.**

**There are not many things in this world that can calm me down QUITE like writing can. It's an escape... I don't know how else to describe it. I need to write. It's a compulsion. I want to make it a habit that can replace the other things someone can do, and I used to have this be my absolute biggest habit of all-time. I will be replying to quite a few of my reviewers, and I know that you all have been wanting me to talk to you and tell you what is going on. Thanks again for being so supportive and for telling me that my story is good enough to keep going.**

**I would also like to thank lilpeanut30, who gave me an extra push to continue the story, simply by caring enough to ask whether or not I will be continuing it.**

* * *

**Story: Love That Binds**

**Author: **_Twilight51545888_

**Full Summary: **_Sequel to_ 'The Betrothal_.' This starts just a few minutes before '_The Betrothal' _ends. During their wedding, Bella's Mother comes in and tries to apologize to Bella for the way that she had been treating her. Kind hearted Bella forgives her Mother, and she is soon taught the ropes of the corporate business that she inherited from her late Father. As her siblings try to move on with their lives, Bella is stuck when reminded that the only way to stay married to her one true love is to have a child within a year and a half. What will she do when they discover that Edward might not want to have children? What will she do when he instead wants to focus on his schooling, and become a doctor?  
Soon Bella is thrown into a world of confusion and hate as her own Mother plots a corporate take over of the Swan Corporation behind Bella's back. And before the young woman knows it, everything that she has worked for might end up being for nothing. Who can she trust?_ OOC _Edward and Bella_

**Ages:**

**Bella:** 18  
**Edward:** 21  
**Alice:** 20  
**Jasper:** 20  
**Jacob:** 25  
**Emmett:** 25  
**Rosalie:** 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Twilight, nor do I own the rights to the songs that I may use later on in this fiction piece.

* * *

**(**C**)hapter (**E**)leven (**:**) (**C**)hange (**O**)f (**H**)eart**** (**:**)**** (**C**)hristmas (**N**)ight (**III**)**** (**:**) (**M**)erry (**C**)hristmas (**E**)dward**

As I sat up in bed, I just couldn't believe it. Here it is, Christmas Eve. This is the time when I get to talk with Edward about something that we have only ever scratched the surface of before, and the day that I could make him either the happiest or most sad man in the world. He has never made me so anxious in all the itme that I have know my best friend, and I never thought that I would be so... nervous.

I went to the shower, looking over my shoulder periodically to see if Edward decided to join me for a nice shower. as much as I absolutely love his company, I do not believe that I want to deal with too much of it before tonight. I made sure that the water was an absolutely perfect temperature before I entered, having always been a prune about something like that. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and lathered it into my slightly damp hair as I thought through everything.

Some things in life are just not meant to ever be doubted. For instance: I know that he would never make me feel down or depressed about a single thing, if he could help it. Edward just wasn't that kind of person. He wanted what was best for those around him, and would be willing to give all he had if it meant that another would be happy. Especially when it came to me... he wanted me to know that he cared for me through absolutely anything and everything that happens. That's truly one of the reasons why I fell in love with the man, to be honest.

I finished my less-than luxurious shower, and walked back into the room in little more than a towel. My heart melted when I saw Edward laying there on the bed, sprawled out on his side. He looked so handsome and calm. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead while stroking my hand through his mangled and bronze hair. It was a beautiful disaster to me, and I could never get enough of it. He was absolutely perfect to me, in every single way possible. I wanted to stay in bed with him, but I also knew that Esme would be making a lot of food for this evening, and there was no way that I could give a responsibility as huge as feeding the Cullen Boys to one person! Let alone with her needing to make food for us girls, as well.

Gliding over to my closet, deciding that it was a bit too cold this morning to go with some sort of tank top-and-shorts combo from my dresser drawers, as I would have much rather done on most other days. I giggled when I realized that Edward would have preferred that, as well. A blush came across my face as I remembered him comforting me the other night and I felt a heat soon rush over my entire body, warming me up slightly.

I shook my head, wishing my thoughts away. There's no way I would be able to stand being in the kitchen with my Mother-in-law if I had those sort of thoughts going through my mind. I grabbed a clean, matching pair of pink cheetah print bra and panties (did I mention that cheetahs are Edward's favorite animal?) and a dark blue T-shirt that I had nearly outgrown. The towel fell to the floor and I felt just how cold the room was. My hands nearly shook uncontrollably as I put my clothes on and quickly reached for a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. I made my way down the grand staircase with a hop in my step, skipping every other marble step until I got to the very bottom.

I was surprised to see Emmett up so early, talking to his Mother, as I pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Good morning, SIS!" he enthusiastically greeted me. I giggled, and gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas, Bella!"

"Merry Christmas, Emmett," I smiled back at him. "And to you, Esme!" She smiled.

"I wish you kids knew just how much I am enjoying having everyone here this holiday," she mused, stirring the batter in her hands. She was making delicious brownies for later. Well, who's kidding. Emmett will be eating these right away, if he can get away with it.

"I love being here with you guys," I responded wholeheartedly. "I just hope that everything goes..._ as it should_, for Christmas this year," I hinted, trying to ensure that she would be able to get what I was trying to tell her, while at the same time, not giving it away to Emmett. I shouldn't have been worried, though. He was off at some drawl trying to obtain a spoon. I think she caught on.

"What would go wrong, dear?" she asked sweetly, putting the bowl down on the counter and giving me her whole attention. I knew that this wasn't the time or place to talk to her about something so personal, and-though I love Emmett-I didn't want to give everything away before Edward had the chance to find out.

"It could just have so many bad endings," I answered, quickly coming up with a buy-able excuse for my brother-in-law. "For all we know, Emmett and Jasper could eat all of your delicious creations before the rest of us have the chance to!" I teased, gaining a laugh from the predicted culprit. His dimples showed as he responded,

"You better watch out!"

"You should go easy on Esme!" I continued teasing. "She is making tons of things for us tonight, as she always does," I flashed her a smile.

"I love all of the preparations that go into making a Christmas like this so incredible special," Esme looked to the both of us as she picked the bowl back up. "And I hope that one day you two will realize just how incredible it can be to make these sort of treats for the ones you love." I breathed a sigh of relief. The topic was no longer on what I had almost mentioned not too long ago.

"Mom, you know you could just hire the chefs back. They would be more than willing to make our dinner and snacks tonight," Emmett responded, putting a spoon into the batter to get out some of the chocolate-fudge goodness. She swatted at his hand, but he was still able to get quite a bit onto the soup spoon.

"Yes, but, I love how much effort goes in to the whole thing, and to see everything come together at the end," she sweetly responded, and turned around to pour the batter.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, wanting to be around Esme enough to possibly catch a moment alone with her.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, dear!"

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Waking up without my Bella was NOT something that I wanted to try to get used to. I knew that I could some day have my own house with her, if I truly wanted to, but for the time being, I was here with her and my parents. I know that she would be far more tempted to leave me in the morning and go hang out or talk to one of her in-laws while we are here. I want to be able to hold her as she wakes up in the morning, every morning, for the rest of our lives.

"But that's a little bit more difficult with her not being in bed," I grumbled to myself, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as the adjusted to the light in the room. I stretched and headed toward our bathroom, getting ready for the rest of the day. I knew that I wouldn't be leaving to go anywhere for the entire day, but I also knew that I can drive my Bella crazy with the right amount of cologne and the perfect disarray of hair. And drive her crazy, I shall!

Once dressed in comfortable black and white grubbies, I began to go down the grand staircase in time to see my sister-in-law coming up the stairs. We met in the middle. "You doing alright?" I asked. I knew she was fine, but I also knew that the morning was the only time of day where she looked anything less that absolutely stunning.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Rose responded. My facial expression suddenly changed from teasing to sympathy.

"Are you doing alright?" I reached out and put my arm on her shoulder. She blushed crimson.

"Yeah, uhmm... well," she fiddled with her words. "Emmett kinda... kept me up last night..." she wouldn't even try to hide the smile that formed on her face during those last words, and neither could I hide the look of disgust.

"Eww! Just go upstairs," I called as I continued down the stairs.

"Sorry!" She half-heatedly called as she went up. And to think, I was concerned for her sake, for a second! ewwww...

I could smell brownies and french toast-an odd combination, if you were to ask me- and pushed open the door to the kitchen. I saw my lovely bride with chocolate on her lips that she quickly tried to wipe away as she smiled and saw me enter the room. It was absolutely adorable to see her try to look better, just for me. Across from her was my Mother and Emmett, who each had their own plate of French toast and sausage links. I walked over and kissed her on the cheek in time for her to greet me with a brownie-mouth of, "Good morning, Edward!"

I laughed. "Merry Christmas. Are you starting all the treats so soon?" I leaned over and grabbed a brownie from the tray they rested on in the center of the small table that rested to the side of our kitchen. It is rarely used now, though we kids have a thought that it will be used significantly more often once we are all moved out and start our own lives, leaving my Mother and Father to live here alone and by themselves.

"Yes, it's the only way to catch up with how much Emmett will devour! We are merely taking a break for the time being. Why don't you go and enjoy some television, or browse the internet?" Emmett and Bella snickered at that. Everyone knows... I am nowhere near being a baker! I could make my own foods for the most part, which I began to walk over to the fridge to do just that. But, when it came to anything that was overly delicious, like a chocolate chip cookie, I was not going to be the one making it anytime soon.

I grabbed two eggs and two sausage links, and began my slightly simpler breakfast.

"I think I'll just find something to do around town. Maybe go and visit someone, or stop by the office for a while," I said with shrugging shoulders. everyone who is at the Cullen house for Christmas knows that there is absolutely nothing better than Christmas night. That's the absolute best part of the year! We always tried to find things to do in order to entertain ourselves, but almost every place worth visiting is closed on this holiday. That never left many options.

"Well, whatever you want to, dear." I love my mom's warm nature. I have a feeling Bella will be like that when we have children of our own.

If we...

I shook the thoughts that were about to surface from my head once I felt two arms go around my waist. I hadn't heard her get up from her chair, but Bella soon leaned her head against my shoulder blade. My Mother began to talk to Emmett about something else rather quickly, and I heard my wife's tiny, beautiful voice from behind me. "I hope you're excited for your Christmas presents from me," she finished, burying her head into my back even more.

"Oh, yeah?" I teased. I turned over both sausages, and flipped my eggs before turning in her tiny embrace and giving her a genuine hug. "Should I be?" I buried my face in her hair and inhaled that adorable strawberry scent.

She giggled when I released my breath, and it partially landed on her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine. "Mmhmm."

"Well, then," I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "I will be looking forward to it with bated breath and everything." She smiled, and I pecked her on the tip of her adorable button nose, earning a kiss from her luscious lips to my own flat ones.

"I will be here with Esme, if you need anything. Or just want to spend some time together before tonight."

I turned back to the stove. "I'll keep that in mind."

**-**  
**X**-x-**X**-x-**X**  
**-**

Iwalked over to my car, not sure where exactly I would be heading, but knowing that I would not be able to keep my thoughts from returning to the previous day's. Laurent had the season off, and we were debating whether or not to keep him at all, to be honest. Who really needs a valet, anyway?

I heard the engine purr to life and put on my seat belt before pulling out of our extended drive, clicking the 'Close Garage' button on my car. I could see the house become slightly more secure in my rear-view mirror before I finally made a turn.

I wasn't sure where I was headed to until i got there quite a bit later. When I pulled up the snow-covered path, I smiled.

Our tree.

Bella and I had many good memories from our childhood here, and I knew that it would be the absolute perfect place to think for a few hours. I wanted some time to myself, and the cold air would certainly do me well. I killed the engine to my Volvo and got out of the warmth of my car. I reached in the backseat for an extra, much heavier jacket than the sweatshirt I was wearing, and a wool blanket. I knew i would need it. I decided to go ahead and leave the keys in the car, knowing that I wouldn't be disturbed.

I walked over to the tree and zipped the jacket up to my chin and put the blanket out half folded. The sweatpants I was wearing would do little to the snow on the ground, and I did not want to go back to my house with a wet butt, so I sat down on the blanket and folded part of it over me for even more warmth.

I began to let my mind wander. What did I want from the relationship I share with my Bella?

I know what the contract says, and I do not need to be reminded. But what is killing me at the moment is the fact that I told two different stories last night. I told my brothers the absolute truth, that I did not want to have children and that I could only see the bad parts about that situation as a whole. But then, when i was with my Bella and parents, I told them what I_ wante_d to be true. I want to want what Bella wants. Make sense?

My feelings about the whole situation could have been expressed at that point in time, but I chose against it, and instead said what I knew everyone wanted me to. But where do I really stand here.

As I look up at the snow covered branches of the tree, I couldn't help but remember different times when Bella and I would play as little children, and see the smile that would form on our Fathers' faces. They were always so delighted to see us together and to play along with us. Is that what I want?

Do I want to hear the pitter-patter pf little feet on the mansion floor?

Then a thought occurred to my conscious mind that had never occurred before. Bella with sweat completely covering her body in one thin layer, and her holding our newborn baby in her arms. In that thought, she looked so unbelievably angelic... Have a really been arguing with her about whether or not we should have a child, when-in reality-it would turn out to be a huge blessing? She would gain experience and knowledge, and I would be able to keep her with me forever. I would gain the memories and smiles that my parents have. I would be able to make my wife unbelievably happy.

What more could someone want in life?

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

My heart rate was rather fast for this time of day. It was about 8 o'clock at the moment, and I continued to help Esme with the delicious foods that she prepared for this one special evening. We were able to have several breaks in-between mixing batters, putting items into the oven, boiling foods, and putting various items in the dishes or bowls that would best fit them, but there was never a dull moment. I love talking to this woman, and she was filled with advise. Though Emmett was there the entire time, leaving no real space for me to talk to my mother-in-law by ourselves, she still talked to the two of us about marriage, knowing that I am still a newly wed, and Emmett will be tieing the knot soon.

When it came to the details of food, she went all out, as she always does during this time of year. There was a rather large table in the dining hall, adjacent to the kitchen, but still accessible by the front room, and Alice and I were setting up the tableware for it. Esme had made three chickens for tonight's dinner, along with mashed potatoes, peas, corn-on-the-cob, a large garden salad and potato salad. She was a seasoned veteran of feeding the Cullen Boys, and it was something she absolutely loved to do. You could tell that there was just so much heart and soul put into her food, as she continued to cook more than what I had listed. On the table in the front room were dessert treats (or, appetizers, if you were to ask Emmett and Jasper...), which included chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies with frosting, brownies, and she would place fruit salad as the night progressed toward that room. For the time being, she understood the importance of waiting for refrigerated items.

Alice and Rosalie had decided to help us once they woke up, and Emmett faithfully stayed until the very end. This surprised us quite a bit, but he is also the most unpredictable person I know, so it shouldn't have been a surprise at all. Seeing Rose come into the kitchen gave him the incentive to stay for the last few hours, we think. Those two in a kitchen together is absolutely hilarious!

Jasper came in after noon, and claimed himself to be the official 'taste-tester', but Esme kicked him out once she saw that his "lunch" for the day consisted solely of our sugary creations. Carlisle soon replaced him and was able to talk to his wife quite a bit. She enjoyed his company the most, I do believe. Jacob had decided to help a little bit, but soon had to go to his company's office to do some last-minute paper work that someone had completely forgotten about before the holidays had begun.

"So, are you ready to give Edward all of his gifts tonight?" Alice asked, flashing me a small smile before returning her eyes to the napkins she was folding. Jasper, who was re-recruited to help out once the foods were all made and read to be put on the table, entered the dining hall through the swinging door from the kitchen, and put a large bowl with tin foil covering the top on the table. Once he returned to the kitchen, I chucked a spoon at Alice.

"He almost _heard that!_" I whisper-yelled. She laughed and tossed the spoon right back to me. It delicately hit the red tablecloth before I moved it beside the plate I was in front of.

"Well?" She raised a precisely plucked eyebrow at me.

"I... don't know..." I remembered last night's conversation, and shivered at the thought that Edward might actually want children. It made me so unbelievably happy, but I didn't want to force anything on him if he wasn't ready for it. But I know the way that my Edward talks, and I know that he wasn't telling everyone in that room the absolute truth. Maybe he was hiding something? I wasn't quite sure, but I know that something wasn't quite right. "I just want him to be happy and okay with everything that goes on."

She sighed. "Me, too."

We had the rest of the table set, and went inside to aid the boys in bringing out the last bit of food from the kitchen when I heard the front door open.

I walked out oft he kitchen and saw Edward putting his coat onto the hanger near the door and stomping his feet to free himself of all the snow.

"Hey, honey," I greeted, causing him to turn his head and smile brightly at me.

"Hello, my love," he greeted back, pulling me into a large and cold hug.

"You're freezing!" I exclaimed, causing him to hold me tighter. "Let go of me, Frosty!" I pushed at his arms and he let them give out at my protest. We were quite amused at ourselves, and shared a hot & cold kiss before I looped my arm around him and started to lead him toward the front room. "Come on, we'll get the fireplace going while they finish the preparations for dinner. Esme will be so happy to see everything in here be done for when we open gifts!"

He didn't object, but simply began to stack wood with me, and we were quickly wrapping newspaper around the logs, in order to let them more easily catch tpo the flame of Edward's match. Once we had decided that it was a good start, and that it could keep itself up for the remainder of the night, we started talking about our days.

Jacob came into the house soon after that, and had someone with him.

"Jacob," I called from our spot by the fireplace. Him and his girly friend looked over to us. "Who is this?" I was smiling at this beautiful girl, and she tucked her chin into her chest.

"This is a girl from work," he introduced. "Nessie, this is Edward and Bella. This is my dear friend Esme," he pointed at each of us with his whole hand in turn, and I got up to shake her hand.

"Merry Christmas," I greeted. Edward got up as well and shook her hand.

"Merry Christmas," she shyly said back to us. "Jacob has told me so much about you two!"

"I hope it has been all good things..." Edward crookedly grinned. I playfully smacked his arm.

"I truly apologize, but I do not remember Jacob mentioned you..." I looked to my giant of a friend and he came to my awkward moment rescue.

"That's entirely my fault," he reasoned. "I have never liked the idea of talking about people from work behind their back, and i wasn't sure if you guys would ever even meet her."

"Well, that's alright," Edward replied. "We are meeting her now, and I can't wait to get to know her!" She had a smile form on her face because of that.

"Do you think Esme would mind?"

"Oh, there's _plenty_ of food," I answered. The four of us headed toward the dining hall just in time.

"Oh, I was about to get you!" Esme said as she finished taking off the last bit of tinfoil from the table, allowing for one large ball of steam to come up from the delicious food. "Dinner is ready." She eyed Nessie curiously, but knew that she would be introduced soon.

I smiled and took my place by Edward. At the two ends of the massive table were Carlisle and Esme. Starting from Esme and going to her right around the table, it went: Esme, Jacob, Nessie, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, me, and Edward. There was plenty of room between everyone to allow for adequate food portions and room to actually eat.

"Edward, would you offer us a prayer for the meal?"

The food was absolutely mouthwatering and delicious, but the conversations we had around that table were ones I shall not soon forget! I had more laughs during that one meal than any other small point in time before that. We shared all sorts of stories about our days, and the wonderful adventures in the kitchen, as well as talked a little bit about the companies. Carlisle usually hates that kind of "business talk" being at the dining room table, but we kept the conversation on only humerus and memorable events that have taken place while working for the company, and it kept the air in the room very light. We got to hear Nessie's stories, as well, which was absolutely awesome, seeing as how she was such a newbie at our house. Everyone seems to love her at this point, so I hope that makes her feel a bit more at home.

I love my family, and I know without a doubt that the Cullens are going to be here for Edward and I for a long time. I also know that, if Jacob and Nessie do become something, the Cullens will all be there for them as well.

Once we had finished our delicious meal, Esme said the one thing that could make any small child run from their dining rooms seats faster than anything else. "It's time to open gifts! Let's move to the front room!"

We all walked into the room, and I could feel myself shaking. I was so unbelievably nervous for what laid ahead. We went over to the massive tree and Emmett grabbed a Santa hat from the floor. It must have dropped from when he flung it onto the couch the other night. "Santa needs some helpers!" he called, and Jasper went over to help him play his part. Edward pitched in, as well, and soon everyone had a small pile of things in front of them.

Esme went into the sitting room and came back our with three wrapped gifts and placed them in front of Nessie. "I had a feeling that Jacob may come here with some sort of date that he didn't tell us about, so I went ahead and got these for you, so that you would have something from Carlisle and I as well." Nessie was extremely touched by this show of care and love from someone that she practically considered a stranger.

"Open gifts!" Emmett-err, _Santa_-commanded with a large, dimple-lined smile.

We all had many laughs and smiles throughout the time that we were opening the presents. It was so awesome to see people enjoy what you had bought for them, and hug everyone for the gifts that they gave to you. We all had fun seeing what everyone got. I gave my sisters jewelry, and paintings that they had been eyeballing for a while. I knew that they wanted to get them, but were afraid if whether it would look bad in their houses. I went ahead and told them that if they didn't like the paintings, then there could always be the chance of giving them away in an auction for charity, which they both absolutely loved the idea of.

I had shaky hands the whole night, and didn't know what to do with them, leading to constant fidgeting. I just wanted to shout my news from the rooftops, and then also hide behind a bush and act like it didn't exist at the same time. That's not too much to ask for right? Ohhh who am I kidding! I sighed and sat back in my seat as we all enjoy our gifts together. we also took quite a few of the snacks that Esme had gotten out. Us girls tended to stick to the fruit, and the boys devoured the rest.

"I do believe that i can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that this is the best Christmas we have had in a long time!" Esme cheerfully stated, and we all agreed. "Now, would you all care to help me clean up the dishes in the kitchen and dining hall?" Though we usually groan at such a thing, my family seemed to be more than happy to help. I think that everyone could agree that it was nice to have such time just talking and laughing with each other, as well as sharing different stories. Doing anything, while keeping such great enthusiasm with us the whole time, was absolutely worth it.

"Sure, let's go," Alice said as she cheerily got up from her seat. she grabbed onto Jasper's extended arm and pulled him to his feet. Edward got up as well, and helped to pull me to my feet. I knew in that moment what I should do. It's now or never, basically.

"Um, Edward and I will stay in here and help clean up the wrapping paper. We'll join you all in a bit," I said with as level of a voice as I could muster. Edward thought this would be a good task for us as well, and quickly agreed. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"You know," he teased, "if Edward had suggested that, I would have thought that he was just trying to get our of work," he winked at his son and patted him on the arm. The rest of the crew headed to the kitchen, with me tailing behind them all. I grabbed a trash bag, and left the noisiness of the kitchen. The front room is a ways away from it, and I was able to be in an almost complete silence with Edward. A slight murmur from the kitchen and dining hall on the other side of the grand stair case and the roar of the fire kept us company.

"This has been quite a night," Edward started.

"Isn't it every year?" I asked, smiling at him. We were in a rather comfortable silence as we began to pick up all the crumbs and wrapping paper. I knew I should tell him by how shakily I help onto the bag.

"Something on your mind, dear?" I looked up from the pink paper and saw Edward's worried eyes as he placed beach-themed paper into the bag.

"No... Well, yes," I replied. I knew that everything would work out in the end, so what is there to worry about. I took one more deep, shaky breath as I placed the bag on the ground, and Edward wrapped me in his embrace. I felt his hand go under my chin, bringing my eyes to his.

"Bella, just tell me what it is."

"Well... alright," I looked straight at him, and without realizing it, I was smiling. "I have one last Christmas gift to give you."

He looked relieved and confused. He laughed a little. "Alright. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant... Merry Christmas, Edward."

**Phew! Please review! (HEY... THAT RHYMED!)**

**I know that this chapter seems to go through everything rather quickly, but I tried to make things somewhat detailed. I knew that i would want to WOW you guys and make you all be happy for the fact that I actually updated. I hope that this at least somewhat makes up for me behaving like a brat and not even saying that I was going to stop the story. Which, by the way, I have decided that I love writing again. Let's see where this leads me...**

**I truly hope that you all review and tell me something more helpful than "It's about time!" but, I know that those comments cannot be completely ignored, either. I want you all to enjoy my writing. Tell me how to improve. **


End file.
